his master, gaining
by Trancyhive
Summary: Just like the title suggests Sebastian fattens up his young master. With some surprises. Alois and Claude may show their faces. rated m for language in later chapters. do not own kuroshitsuji
1. Pt 1

His Master, Gaining

Chapter 1

Ciel Phantomhive sat in his study reading the morning paper brought by Sebastian earlier on a silver platter. He called for his demon butler to bring him some tea and a little snack. He was reading the paper when he saw that there was info about a new confection's company that sprung up out of nowhere as was creating ice cream. He looked up when he heard Sebastian come in. "Ah, good. Tell me Sebastian, you tend to read the paper before I do. Have you heard of this new company before? Not that I feel threatened about it." He questioned looking up at him with a displeased face at the article.

"Yes, bocchan. It's a company that... well I'd better let the queen explain." he said handing the young earl a silver platter. He smirked as Ciel read it. "What's it say my lord?" He asked a look of surprise and confusion crossed his features.

"Ah! A message from the queen?" He stood up slamming his palms on his desk as he snatched the letter from the plate. He opened the seal as he began to read the letter his features turning from a look of seriousness to disgust, to utter horror. "...To my dearest Ciel." he read coughing with a small blush. "Recently I have noticed our poor youth has been putting on a little weight. Our younger generations, have now got new expanding waistlines. I am not referring to one or two children. I have noticed a large group of children in the past month have grown. Take a walk outside to see for yourself, my dear." he paused to look up at Sebastian. "From my point of view it seems to becoming from a relatively unknown ice cream supplier. I want you to handle this personally being it deals with your field." he went on to read that her nephew had been getting fat from said ice cream. And she has noticed that a few children had been disappearing after having gotten fat.

"B-Basically the queen wants me to look into this matter...and put on weight." he felt sort of sick as a hand ran over his thin waist line.

"Yes what are you going to do now bocchan?" he said and smirked. He hadn't had this much fun in eons, and now he gets to fatten up Ciel. Sounded like a treat. He smirked again thinking of all that weight on his bocchan.

"What am I going to do? I don't want any part of this!" he stood up reading the letter thinking that maybe this was a mistake or something. Ciel paced the room in front of Sebastian. "There is no way I can do this Sebastian! I can't just put on weight! I'll be the laughing stock of society! Lizzy would run away...that might be a good thing...b-but aside from that my aunt would scold me! You know how much of a tiger Lizzy's mother can be! I'm still mentally scarred from when I had to prove my worth to her to marry her." he sighed as he leaned against his desk. He took a deep breath to calm down rubbing his temples feeling a headache come on. "Let's just go out and observe. Talk to Scotland yard and get info on the missing children."

"All right, bocchan. But it's a shame really letting down the queen." he smirked again. "Besides I think you would look rather handsome with a small bit of weight on you." 'Make you seem more like a girl,' he mentally added and shuddered.

"Your right...I can't let down my queen. But let's just check and observe. I don't want to have to put on a pound if I don't have to..." he sighed rubbing his stomach. "You would think that Sebastian, it would give you another reason to poke fun at me." he sighed. "About that...I'm surprised you haven't done so already. I don't admit it very often but you do make the best food and desserts in London." He looked away with a tad bit of a blush praising his butler a little. "Your desserts are quite addicting on their own," he admitted sheepishly "but I do keep active enough."

He thought he would have his way with the boy. He knew Ciel had a lazy side, all humans did and he thought he would cater to that. He saw his opening and went for it. "You know, Bocchan, you don't need to keep active. You could sit back down and let me feed you this cake." he said coming real close to his face with a platter of cake seemingly from nowhere. He hadn't seen Sebastian cut it or anything.

Ciel jumped a little as Sebastian came in real close staring into his deep red pools of his eyes, he could almost feel his breath on his cheek he was that close, his voice, low and sensual as he leaned in with a light flush. However, he pulled himself away from his eyes when he saw the cake. It was a chocolate and strawberry cake with pink icing on top topped with blueberries and strawberries. In between the layers there were even some juicy sliced strawberries in the middle for filling. It looked absolutely divine. He wouldn't dare drool, but in his mind he was. Ciel huffed as he pushed him away. "Fine, but just this once." he sat down in his over sized leather chair as he leaned forward crossing his fingers together on his desk, supporting his chin with eyes closed and mouth open waiting to be fed.

Sebastian pushed down on his chin indicating that he wanted Ciel to open his mouth farther. He thought 'Soon that chair well be too small for bocchan.' as he began to feed him. He cut off a piece and placed it ever so delicately on his tongue. He smirked as the boy chewed and swallowed. "Does the young lord like my cake?" he asked even though he knew the answer.

Ciel opened his mouth wider for his butler sticking his tongue out. Once the treat was in his mouth he chewed and swallowed the delicious dessert sending the most likely high calorie cake down into his belly. He looked at Sebastian an annoyed look. "I have told you in the past if there was something that wasn't good, if that answers your question. Now if you don't mind, keep feeding me that cake so we may go out and investigate. I don't mind leaving food behind, but I refuse to let a dessert go to waste." he opened his mouth again for another piece.

He smirked again. His pride had gotten the better of him. Sebastian cut off another piece of cake. He placed the piece by hand on his tongue. "Oh bocchan there's more cake." Sebastian said pointing behind him. "Whatever are we going to do about all that?" he said smiling down at his young lord.

Ciel sweat dropped a bit after eating the second piece. He licked his butlers fingered gloves of the delicious cream. "Ah Sebastian, there's no way I can eat all of that cake!" After the 2nd slice was finished he was feeling full. He didn't want the cake to go to waste, but there was no way he could eat it all. "That's enough for now...but, maybe one more slice then we must leave." he felt like the cake was calling to him but he had to resist. 'One more slice wouldn't hurt would it?' he thought to himself as he opened up for the last time. "After this I order you to fetch my hat, coat and cane."

His butler smirked again and said "Yes my lord." as he started cutting off a piece of cake. He knew he couldn't resist the temptation of one of Sebastian's cakes, and Sebastian had made this cake almost too tempting. He smiled back at his young ward thinking 'Wouldn't you look simply delicious with fat dripping down your thighs? The perfect meal for a demon. ' he thought as he smirked and shuddered.

Ciel opened his mouth for the last and final piece of cake...for now at least and ate it. After almost forcing it down because he was full did he sit back and rub his bloated stomach. It wasn't very obvious due to his outfit, but he felt it. "Alright no more, I got to get away from that cake!" he stood up. "Meet me at the front door with my things!" he ordered and quick walked out of his study away from the delicious cake. "Damn Sebastian...he knows my weakness for cake' he yelled at himself some as he walked down the hall to the stairs.

"Yes my lord." he followed behind as he formulated a plan to get Ciel fatter. It was a sick twisted way he grinned. He had to tell Bardroy to add appetite stimulates in his food. He would do it later perhaps when bocchan was having his lessons.

Ciel stood by the door waiting impatiently tapping his foot on the ground with his arms crossed. "He better be getting my things since he's taking this long and the carriage better be ready." he spoke out loud to himself. After waiting 5 minutes he raised his voice. "Sebastian! Where are you? We need to go now! I want to talk with Scotland Yard, and I think a visit...to Undertaker is in order for today!" he hollered.

"Coming sir!" he said, as he arrived to greet him. He had enough time to go over the young master's new diet with Bardroy. Yes a visit to Undertaker would suffice today.

"It's about time, what took you so long." he grabbed his blue coat from him buttoning it up. Ciel took his top hat from him to, gently placing it on the top of his head. He took his cane, and sighed as he watched his butler put on his black coat. "I trust the carriage is ready to go?' he looked back as he opened the door.

In another part of England Claude was stopped from his duties when he spotted the triplets waiting to be acknowledged. He called them forth as they whispered in his ear. "A strange crate outside? Hmmm." he headed outside as a crate was sitting at the door step. "Poseidon company, hmm?" he spoke. "Must be from the new company, I'll bring it in and serve the ice cream to him for a mid-day treat." he picked up the crate with one hand bringing it in the kitchen to prepare lunch and a sweet for his master.

Alois was up in his study reading or at least pretending to. "Claude!" he called down the stairs "Bring me my lunch!"

"Yes your highness." Claude's muted response came through the door. He came in with a platter.

Meanwhile, on the other side of London, they arrived outside the Undertakers parlor. He walked inside accompanying Ciel. "Hello young earl!" a voice came from inside, "I was expecting you! I think I know why your here! Kekekeke! Well you already know my prices!"

"Yes, your highness" he said as he walked in. He hated being a butler to this brat. He didn't taste delicious at all. He had to be nice, Alois annoyed him to the fullest but he showed no emotion to him at all which made the young lord pissed, but he loved to see him get mad, it made him smirk in his mind. Lately he had gone out of his way more recently to try and make him more delicious tasting for when he would devour him when he was finished his contract with the disgusting boy.

"Your highness, today I have prepared a garden salad with baby spinach and a light balsamic dressing, snapper soup with extra sherry, and for dessert, an ice cream parfait with fresh mangos and pineapple's and a gram cracker crumble on top with a slice of Funtom chocolate."

"Yes." Ciel removed his coat and hat sitting on some poor man or woman's coffin. "For once, I don't think I need Sebastian for this one." he sighed. "I'm sure you know of what's going on...well...the queen has ordered me to participate and get fat." He hoped that would be enough. It certainly surprised Sebastian so why wouldn't it make him laugh?

"Yes Claude leave it there." he said looking over the paper in his hands. He looked at it and sighed. He didn't have time to eat but maybe he'd take a bite out of the parfait. He did but every bite he took made him hungrier. He finished the parfait feeling hungrier then he felt when he started. He moved on to the soup.

The Undertaker burst out laughing. "The queen huh? Never liked her much!" he said catching his breath. "She wants you to gain weight. Kekekeke. That's the best thing I have ever heard!"

Claude bowed and poured him his tea as he left with the cart. He'd come back later and collect the dishes, having no idea about the ice cream and the addictive qualities of the dessert. He'd tasted some to check for poison, but there was none.

"Yes yes, very funny, now let's get down to business. What news have you heard? Have any of the missing children turned up dead, and how have they become so big in a short amount of time. Ice cream doesn't do well out of season. And I refuse to try it. Perhaps I'll experiment on Finny." He spoke to the grinning man eating a cookie and drinking tea he offered.

"Seems to me that they put an appetite stimulate in the ice cream to make it more addicting." the Undertaker said pulling another cookie out of his cookie jar. "It was you who the queen said to fatten up young lord. So I'd think you best do it."

"Lunch today was very good, Claude. You simply outdid yourself. But I would like more next time. Maybe some fish and chips next time as well." He said drooling. He liked fish and chips.

"You don't understand Undertaker...I said the same thing to Sebastian earlier. I can't, nor will I. I refuse to be the laughing stock of society! I would have to stay cooped up inside or on my grounds. If I decided to do this I could never go out." he stated/half wined as he spoke. "Besides...the queen will never know...I could just have Finny kidnapped and follow them...oh but she will find out...she dotes on me too much. Bloody hell." he cursed fighting with himself. "Besides and Sebastian seem to enjoy the idea making me refuse all the more." he glared at the silver haired man as he ate another cookie, politely asking for another as he finished his tea.

"Yes, your highness. I shall make you a healthy serving for tonight's dinner." he bowed as he returned to collect the dishes; everything was eaten and almost licked clean. He knew his habit of making a mess and being difficult for him, but surprisingly he wasn't today. 'Maybe he was overly hungry from working.' he shrugged to himself emotionless as he left to start dinner.

"But it could be interesting. Having your butler feed you; clean you, never having to lift another finger for yourself again. It would be interesting to see how far your butler is willing to go to keep you happy." The Undertaker said smiling.

Alois stomach growled. He looked down at it curiously and shrugged. "Claude! Make me something!"

"What do you mean? He does everything for me anyway...you two just want to humiliate me." He sighed and finished his snack and tea. "But if you want to help, I'd like more of your cookies. I don't think I want to know what you make with them so just deliver some to me later." he stood putting on his things.

He heard him from the kitchen as he was preparing the fish and pleating a bit of the chips. "It's not even been an hour and he's hungry?" he said out loud to himself as he looked at his pocket watch. "He is in the peak stage of growing." He shrugged and gave him some more of the ice cream making it into a brownie sundae with small pieces of yellow cake square's on the side for dipping into his for Alois that he was preparing, as he once again delivered him more food. "Here you go your highness, try not to spoil your dinner too much."

"Okay my young lord, I can write down the recipe for Sebastian, to, if you want." Said Undertaker, smiling down at him. He finished collecting his things and went out to greet Sebastian. The Undertaker went to his room at the back of the parlor. It was a modest little place with only the bare essentials, creepily decorated with a beaker tea set, a tea kettle, an oven, and a desk with pens and ink. He went over to the desk and started writing down the recipe. Then he made the cookies.

Alois was hungry. His hunger prevented him from doing any work. "Oh, Claude!" as Claude came in, "Good, for bringing me up more of that delicious ice cream!" he said and tasted it. "Oh god. This ice cream is almost orgasmic." He thought. Each bite that he took didn't fill him up rather it made him hungrier like it did before. "Something's wrong here..." he thought but didn't let it get to him.

"Just bring them to me, and as thanks I'll invite you to dinner." he watched him leave sitting a bit more subsequently a bit overindulging on the cookies and tea he was given. He could swear his pants were feeling a bit tight.

'Something must be wrong,' Claude thought to himself as he watched his master indulge. Then again who was he to care? His master mistreated him, but it wasn't like he cared. He was quite jealous of the Phantomhive child and his butler. At least Sebastian was treated with some respect other than how his own master treated him. 'If he continues with this he might taste a little sweet in the end when it comes time to take his soul as payment. "Are you still hungry my lord?" he sugar coated his words to sound caring and he leaned in and licked some ice cream with his long tongue off of the corner of his mouth. "Would you like more?

"Yes," said the Undertaker. 'Perhaps when the young earl has gained some weight.' he thought. "I shall look forward to it."

"Yes." he said almost dizzyingly drunk from the ice cream. "I think I'll take a nap right here. What do you think, Claude?" he asked almost falling asleep.

"Good." He made Sebastian take the recipe as he headed out bidding farewell to the coffin maker. "Now to go talk to Scotland Yard. When we get there, I'll stall them why you go in and grab the necessary files for our investigation." Ciel looked up at him. "Let's make this quick, I'm getting bored of town and I feel a nap is necessary."

"It would not do you well to sleep in here my lord. You'll get a crick in your neck." He sighed to himself some. "I'll carry you to your bed." he stepped behind the desk can carried him bridal style in his arms as Claude noticed Alois felt heavier than usual. It wasn't something he'd notice on a regular basis, but now he did. He grunted a little as he picked him up is how he noticed. "Shall I bring you a warm glass of milk to drink to calm you down?"

Sebastian took the recipe from the Undertaker. "Yes my lord, I think a nap is a lovely way to spend your afternoon. I'll make them with your afternoon tea if it so pleases the young earl." he said to Ciel. He smirked. "I'm going to add a special ingredient to this too help the young lord gain a bit of weight." he thought as he grunted to help the young lord in the carriage and looked down at the recipe.

"This is very out of character for you Claude! I like it! Make sure you bring it out more often." He said nodding off in his arms. He already gained some weight but not enough to make it obvious.

"Yes...I swear this is why I have you sometimes. Makes my day go by easier and faster." he got in the coach and sat down, bouncing along a bit. 'God, if I have to gain weight because of the Queen's order, I hope that Lizzy will never see me as I get bigger.' Ciel thought. "When we get back please serve me something soothing to make it easier to sleep. My mind is reeling with thoughts." he leaned against Sebastian some.

Claude didn't realize what he was doing until Alois had to go and say something. As he entered the room he just plain dropped him on the bed as he mentally kicked himself. He then removed his shoes and tucked him in. "I'll be back in a bit with the milk." He grumbled to himself. 'Being sweet to him will not sweeten him.' Claude thought to himself. 'And you should stop caring about me. It doesn't make you taste any better.' He returned after 15 minutes with a large warm glass of milk. "Sleep well, your Highness." he smiled a little.

"Thank you for the compliment, my lord." he said smiling at Ciel's sleeping form. He had him in his grasp, and he would fatten him up just as he and the queen wanted.

"Ouch!" he woke up and said as Claude dropped him unceremoniously onto his bed. "Not so rough!" he said pleased his Claude was returning to normal. "Yes, warm milk'll do nicely. It will calm me down I think. "

Ciel yawned as they pulled up to the building that held Scotland Yard. "Damn, I didn't mean to fall asleep." Ciel exited the carriage stretching a bit. "Come on Sebastian, I want this done quick. I am eager to go home." he headed up the steps with Sebastian following. "I'll go have a talk with them; it matters not if I get anything from them." Ciel stood up and whispered in his ear. "Don't make me wait too long. You've got 15 min once we get inside before they notice you're gone from my side."

"Here's your milk you highness." he leaned over handing it to him on a gold platter, still lightly steaming. "I'll wake you later for dinner." He placed the platter on the night stand. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have my chores to finish." he bowed and exited the room to finish his duty's, not to mention he wanted to see what was up with that ice cream. "Master desired it too much. It could help in my aid to make him more delicious in the long run." he said to himself.

"Yes my lord." he said as he waltzed up to the front door to hold it for his young master. He went inside, accompanying him. He would have to work quickly and quietly for his young master. Quickly he found the files on the queen's nephew and went to go catch up to Ciel.

"Yes, thank you, Claude." he said as he sipped the warm milk. It felt hot, almost too hot, as it slide down his throat. He fell asleep, snoring lightly.

Ciel spoke with the captain of the team asking for info, and as usual they didn't tell him anything saying it wasn't his business. He smirked behind the captain. "Alright if you say so." They noticed that Sebastian was gone and he looked behind to see no one as Sebastian popped up next to him. "Well, at least we tried right Sebastian?"Ciel smirked as they headed out back into the carriage. Once inside he got serious. "Alright Sebastian, what did you find out. How many files were you able to grab?"

Claude bowed. "Have a nice nap my lord." he left Alois to attend to his chores. He kept on thinking about that ice cream. He decided to do a little experiment. Claude prepared a delicious dessert out of it and walked out of the mansion stopping a random child smiling warmly, asking the young boy whether he's like some ice cream because he looked pretty starved and skinny, and coming from a low income family. After gaining the child's trust he escorted him into the mansion because he wanted more. He hand fed the child the ice cream and saw he was looking plump. 'This puts weight on children and it's quite addicting' he thought. After an hour he sent the child on his way with some to take home.

"Just one, my lord. Now lets return to the manor for a nap, while I prepare you a feast." he said smirking down at him. Of course he was going to cheat a bit putting appetite stimulate in all his food.

He woke up as Claude came in with his snack for he was a very light sleeper. He yawned and stretched. "Thank you Claude." He said with a smirk. He placed it on the dresser, bowed and left Alois alone with it. He started eating immediately after Claude left.

"Alright, and good, that's the answer I want to hear from you." he leaned against him again. After my nap we'll look over the papers more." he sighed, the bumping and moving of the carriage lulled him to sleep some.

"Your welcome my lord." he bowed. For dinner Claude decided to make a shepherd pie with some delicious fresh steamed and seasoned veggies in a light butter sauce. And for dessert, of course, more ice cream. He decided to make a milkshake out of it adding a good amount of whipped cream on top of it with some coco sprinkled on top with a cherry. "That should be good enough for him. Once he gains a bit more weight I'll test and see if this makes him taste any better." he smirked outloud to himself. "Perhaps I'll feed him in bed tonight. Make him a bit lazier... not that his highness isn't already."

He looked at his young lord. He said "Sleep tight bocchan." as the carriage made its way home.

His tummy rumbled. He was ravenous. He called for Claude. "Claude, come bring me my meal early will you?" He waited. When he finally came up he saw that he was caring a tray with a milkshake on it. He reached for it panting as he did so.

When they arrived home, this time however Ciel did not wake up. He was too exhausted from his thoughts and what do about the mission that he tuckered himself out, leaving Sebastian to carry him up to his room. Once there he opened his eyes a little to acknowledge the softness. "Thank you Sebastian..." he muttered sleepily before his head hit the pillow again.

"Of course my lord." It was then that one of the triplets came in with a cart, Claude having anticipated that he might want his food earlier, as he explained what was for dinner and pulled up a chair, shooing the triplet away. "Would you like me to feed you tonight your highness?" he said as he stabbed some of the veggies to feed them to him. "So you could go back to bed after eating?"

H e grunted a little when picking him up. He carried him to his room, gave him a tuck in, and said "Good night bocchan." and closed the door softly. He then went down to prepare him a feast.

"Yes, you may, Claude." Alois said a bit surprised. "No veggies tonight though, Claude. I want meat!" He said savoring the smell of the shepherd's pie. He salivated a little, and reached for it.

Ciel sighed contently as he fell asleep. It wasn't until 5 that he woke up to looking over some files in his bed before just sitting back relaxing. He felt hungry, not having lunch and only some cookies and tea at Undertaker's shop, so he called for Sebastian. "I'm feeling hungry. How long till dinner be ready? If it's too far a long I want something to eat now. Perhaps just a few sandwiches and some tea please."

"I'm sorry you highness but you WILL be eating them. You are a growing boy after all. Not to mention you are near the peak growing period so you should be eating more. So from now on I'll be serving you bigger portions." he poked his tummy some. 'Oh you'll be growing master...quite big in fact.' Earlier he made a call to an herb grower. He used some of the same addicting ingredient in the ice cream, in some of his dinner tonight.

"Yes, bocchan!" Sebastian said just finishing up dinner. It was a remarkable feast with all sorts of goodies. Shepherd's pie, gooseberry's, some of the Undertakers cookies just to name a few things, all with the appetite stimulates. He brought it up. "Bocchan if I may feed you?" he offered, knowing full well bocchan was too proud, but maybe he was too lazy, too slothful to care if Sebastian fed him.

"Alright, Claude. If it'll get me to the meat pie faster." he said, already growing apathetic. Claude smirked down at him and proceeded to feed him.

Ciel yawned still groggy from his nap. He looked a bit surprised that Sebastian would offer to feed him, he was about to scold him, when undertaker's words came back to him. 'Perhaps a day of pampering and being fed would be nice once in awhile.' he thought. "Alright, you may feed me just this once. Only because I'm still tired." 'Besides,' He thought. 'It was enjoyable when Sebastian fed me cake earlier...ok so maybe I'll encourage it for dinner at least.' He nodded to himself satisfied with his decision.

"It certainly will master." he began to feed him the veggies hardly giving him time to finish one bite before pushing another in. 'He's usually a pig sometimes when he eat, or just makes a mess for me on purpose.' he thought to himself as some food got on the corner of his lips. 'He'd make quite the looker as a piglet. Perhaps his mind would be less unstable, if he looked and felt happier while getting bigger. Be less of a brat in some way.' He continued to think as he fed him.

"Oh I know my bocchan is tired from his long nap." He said babying him, as he proceeded to fed him. He thought about bocchan being fatter and shuddered. He thought about this scene in a few months at how big his bocchan would be. He licked his lips thinking 'how good this soul's going to get.'

"Choking Claude! Give me some of that delicious looking milkshake." He commanded Claude. He liked being in charge. It gave him a sexual thrill dominating his demon like this. He downed the milkshake barely tasting it. He cleared his throat.

Ciel nodded a little as he opened his mouth for each bite. His mind may have not been ready for this mission, but it seemed his body was already eager to start gaining weight. He was a bit hungrier that usual today. "It is very good tonight Sebastian." Ciel commented as he opened for another bite.

Claude smirked. 'If I wanted to choke you I would have done it already but it would have been on my cock.' The dark spider smirked to himself at his comment but he threw that thought out the window. "As you wish sir." Claude held up the fattening shake, straw up to his lips so he could suck it all down. His eye twitched a little as he still proceeded to sucking as it made an empty sucking sound trying to get every drop as he moved to the shepherd's pie. "Ready for the last of your meal? I added large meat chunks to it." he held a large spoon full out to his master.

"Your words are to kind really young master." said Sebastian eagerly fawning over the boy. He got ready to feed his small, but gaining master more food.

"Yes." Came Alois' one word response along with a belch. "You know you can get to my yummy milkshake by using a spoon don't you Claude?" Alois said, licking the sticky, sweet, milkshake from his hands. He wanted, needed, the rest of that milk shake. He started salivating as Claude clinked the glass around.

Ciel smiled a little, before continuing to eat. He was enjoying being pampered and babied. Sebastian always seemed to do so, but now he was probably enjoying it a bit too much. Just to tease Sebastian, he would bite on the spoon not letting it go for a bit. He would smirk before letting Sebastian take the fork back and resume feeding him.

Claude nodded as he was getting the rest out with the spoon. When he couldn't get any more on the spoon to feed Alois, he had him tilt his head up and instructed him to stick his tongue out as he tilted the glass as the last few drops fell onto his tongue. "All gone, for now, your highness!" Before he put it down however, he took off one of his gloves scooping two fingers around the rim and held them out. "You may suck the rest off of my fingers"

He laughed inwardly a bit when seeing Ciel behave this way. "Young master, if I may?" He then resumed feeding him.

He suckled them like a toddler would suckle from his mom's tit. He wanted every last bit of that milkshake. His belly rumbled, for more, more, more! He was lost in the ecstasy of food!

"Hmhm." he smirked and let go. "What? You got to work for it sometimes..." he laughed as he continued to eat for him, his tummy becoming stuffed and bloated as he was getting full.

Claude's breath hitched in his throat and his eyes widened. He felt something stir in his lions. Granted he was no stranger to sex back home, he was quite good in bed and had many pets before it became boring. He didn't need sleep, no demon ever did, and it was more of a luxury. However, over time it often put him to sleep. He no longer cried out of intense pleasure, only using sex as a mean to relax and lull him to sleep every so often. Now, with his master these feeling were rekindled, perhaps having not been with anyone in some time. And getting his fingers sucked, well...it turned him on somehow. 'Preposterous' he thought. 'How could I feel this from a mere mortal, let alone my food source.' he cursed himself. 'Perhaps it's because his pink organ is so soft and he's quite desperate. From what he's told me, he is quite good with his mouth.' Claude grinned and pulled his wet fingers out and collected more watching him.

"Ah bocchan always the trickster." he said softly, almost a whisper, as he brought the fork back down, and then brought it back full of meat. He fed it to his young ward. He noticed some meat from the shepherd's pie was at the corner of his mouth.

He was almost asleep, now. He stretched and yawned. "Very good Claude, now feed me the rest of my milkshake. I would like to *yawn* have it before my nap. I want to be alone.""

Ciel had a bit more of the food before he held up his hand. "That's enough for now Sebastian." he laid back sighing deeply. "I'm so full, I think if I eat another bite I would burst." he rubbed his stomach for a bit blushing some. "Sebastian, will you rub my belly for me? And remove your gloves. I want to feel your hands and fingers on it. You give good massages when I need it but your gloves are always on unless you bathe me. And thinking of that, I'd like a bath after the rub." He ordered kindly after feeling content.

Claude nodded completely shaken from his mood growling a bit to himself. "Yes your highness." he fed him the rest of his dinner and the milkshake and left without a word taking the cart with him. 'Stupid insignificant brat.' He thought to himself. 'Perhaps I'll invite one of the triplets to my room tonight.' Claude then left Alois to sleep.

"Yes, my lord." he said then proceeded to rub his belly. He remarked inwardly on how fat his young lord was getting. After the belly rub he undressed him for his bath where he could see his... assets. He sighed thinking of how big his master was going to be in a few months.

Cantebury was outside his highness's room. "Cantebury!" said Claude pinning him to the wall. "I need you tonight for... things." He said jamming his hips between Cantebury and himself. "Be in my room, tonight by 8." He growled. He had to release some of this tension. Cantebury nodded and as soon as Claude released him he ran off.

Ciel gasped and squirmed a few times, it tickled a little making him twitch some as his belly was rubbed. Ciel sat and relaxed in the tub sighing contently into the warm bubbly water. He was looking softer though he was soft to begin with, being a late bloomer. He was still short and hadn't grown or gained many muscles. From his stuffing however his tummy was rounded some and tight belly button looking cute as it was stretched some from his meal. After his bath he raised his arms as his gown was slipped on. "Thank you Sebastian, carry me to my room."

Claude had finished his chores early as he waited for Cantebury. He still had a 1/2 hour. Claude undressed some, as he opened his window looking out. He removed his coat and vest and unbuttoned some buttons on his white shirt. Hair and clothes blowing in the breeze that whipped past him, hardening his nipples making him moan. He leaned on the balcony before hearing Canterbury even before he knocked pulling him out of a trance. He quickly pulled the door open not giving him a chance to knock as he grabbed his wrist flinging him onto the bed. Claude sexily removed his glasses and put them on the side as he looked into Cantebury eyes before ripping his vest open buttons flying. "I hope you have prepared for this."

He dressed him and tucked him in. He had to leave the last two buttons undone. He gazed at the young master with mirth. "Goodnight young lord. Sweet dreams." he said. 'Funny' he thought, 'in the three years I've been his butler I don't ever remembering wishing him sweet dreams.'

Cantebury nodded and Claude pounced on him. If he wasn't a mute he would have cried out, in pain and ecstasy. As Claude sucked on his nipple, he responded by hitting Claude on the head gently at first then faster and faster.

Ciel nuzzled his favorite pillow before falling asleep. He did have a small flush on his face hearing a little bit of Sebastian's words. 'Maybe I should do something special for him. Just once.' he thought before slipping into dream land.

Claude had no disreguard for his clothing ripping them to shreds leaving him stark naked as he slowly undressed himself, revealing a strong muscular lean body. He was on the pale side like most demons. He trailed his black colored nails over his flesh, lightly before digging them in then and licked his fingers. Not bothering to prepare the triplet he plunged his hard length into his tight core. He spread his legs and cheeks more for better access making him lay face first on the bed with his bottom up in the air as he continued to fuck him hard. He had no emotion. No love or affection. It was just plain satisfaction. It wasn't too long before he spilled his seed into him and pulled out roughly letting Canterbury fall to the bed, panting. He collected some of his seed licking his hand clean before sending him away to sleep.

He smirked and started in on his chores mainly making sure the other other servants didn't get into too much trouble. Bardroy was outside the door. He said, "Hey, Sebastian, I noticed you brought an awful lot of food into the young master's bedroom, and I was wondering, well, did he enjoy it?"

"Why, yes Bardroy. I think he most defiantly enjoyed it."

Claude had been rough on Cantebury and his brothers before when he wanted sex but not like this. He thought 'I hope you enjoyed it you fat pig.' before going back to his and his brothers room bowlegged.

In the morning Ciel woke up earlier than usual. He found it odd, but then his face flushed as he felt his tummy rumble quite loud. 'How can I be hungry after last night's large meal?' he thought to himself as he lay back rubbing his belly trying to calm it as it growled louder. "I hope Sebastian brings me food soon."

Claude was satisfied in a way, it released his pent up sexual tension but it again it never make him cry out with desire or leave him panting in ecstasy. "I need someone who can handle me..." he thought as he walked into the shower naked to clean up and put on his sleep attire. In the morning he was up bright and early. He was making Alois large Belgian waffles smothered in butter and imported maple syrup.

"Young master?" he said knocking on his door. "Your breakfast if I may."

He walks in to his young master. "Today we have a meal of pouched salmon, smothered in butter and cheese and eggs." 'Certain to plump up my young lord.' he thought smirking and sitting down on his bed patting his leg.

Alois woke up. He was starving! "Claude! Come and feed me!" he called absentmindedly rubbing his belly. He was hungry. No, hungry wasn't enough to explain this feeling; he was feeling voracious. He licked his chops as Claude wheeled in his food. "What have you got for me this morning, Claude?" He asked a little angry that he had to wait so long for his meal but he wouldn't act because he was too apathetic.

"Sounds delicious Sebastian." he sat up as a tray was placed in his lap. Ciel delicately, but somewhat quickly ate his breakfast. "Sebastian...I want to go out today. Let's have lunch out today. I'm in for a change of mood today." 'Not to mention it will give me a chance to slip away from him while out to find him a present.' He thought. His belly had gone down a little from last night but not a lot.

"Good morning your highness. Today I have made large Belgian waffles coated in powdered sugar, and strawberries with a dollop of whipped cream on top, smothered in butter and imported maple syrup. I make you another milkshake to drink and I made pumpkin muffins with warm pumpkin butter." he set the tray in his lap. His portions were bigger than yesterday.

"Alright, young master. Might I say how generous the young master is today? I will go get your hat, cane, and jacket." He went out breathing heavily, his cheeks flushed.

"Finally, Claude, I was wasting away up here. Now, stay and feed me, Claude. That's an order!" He said very angrily. He was already made to wait, what felt like hours to him but was probably just a few minutes and he was starved.

"I'm not that generous." he smirked as he got dressed into what Sebastian put out for him. "I just feel like doing something nice once in a while. Don't get used to it." he scoffed and watched him leave. 'Now what to get him as a present' he thought as he finished dressing and headed downstairs to wait for him.

"Master you will not starve." he chuckled a little bit as he bowed and sat down and started to feed him. "So you highness, we have a busy day planned a head after this. I hope you're ready." he fed him the waffles first.

"As you say so my lord." He said smirking and followed his young master down the stairs. He had to grunt helping him up to the carriage. 'Ahhh' he thought 'the young master has gained.'

The waffles were hot as they went down his throat. They burned his tongue a bit before going down. He motioned for the coolness of the milkshake. After Claude had finished giving Alois a drink he motioned for him to resume feeding him. After breakfast he asked "What do I have on the schedule for today?"

"Let's do some shopping before we eat. I want to see for myself how well the Bitter Rabbit is doing. I want you to see how well the sales are doing at Marvlo's shop. He sells the most of my toys." Ciel sat in the chair. 'It will also give me the chance to find him a gift.' As the carriage went along his small belly bounced as the ride was a bit bumpy on the cobblestones of England.

"Today you have your piano lessons with Miss Catarina at 1. At 3 you have your French and Latin lessons with Madame Rochford, and at 4 the Viscount will be visiting you again, so I will prepare a stunning dinner for his arrival."

"Yes, my lord." he said. 'He's planning something. I wonder what it is.' He thought smirking. He'd have to keep a close watch on him. As the carriage went along he noticed the bounce the young lord had and he smiled to himself. "And if it would please the young lord might I suggest a restaurant?"

"Oh yeah. That person." he said. He liked the viscount. He didn't know why society didn't. He pondered this as Claude was buttoning up his clothes. He had developed quite a little belly so Claude had to leave the last two buttons unbuttoned.

"Hmm, please do. I was going suggest the usual but I'm in the mood for something different today." he stared out the window some as the carriage moved. It came to a stop some time later arriving at Marvlo's shop. He waited for Sebastian to get out and put him down on the ground. Once on the ground his belly jiggled a little again. "Sebastian, take this and go find these items while I walk around some. Meet back here in an hour and do not follow me. That is an order." he lifted his eye patch a little showing he was serious as he walked down the street.

Claude was surprised that already he had to leave some buttons undone. 'My, he's getting bigger quickly...nnnn...I have the sudden urge to feed him more. I can't wait to see him get bigger. I got to up his food intake and ice cream. I think today, just this once I will give him nothing but desserts to eat.' he thought as his hand ghostly caressed over his pushed out belly.

"Yes, my young lord." He said rather disappointed. He took the list of things from Ciel and turning on his heels walked off. He dashed in and out of stores purchasing different odds and ends. He met Ciel out in front with bags.

He had to get him to give him a belly rub. "Claude, before the ladies get here, would you be so kind as to give me a belly rub?" he looked down at him with big brooding eyes.

Ciel looked in some of the stores to find the perfect gift for him but he came back empty handed. It wasn't untill he past an alley did he peer down in at the hearing of little meowing. He follow the sound and saw a straggly little runt of a black kitten. Ciel approached the poor creature. The little thing was obviously afraid but he was too weak to fight or run. "Come here little one. I know someone who would just love to have you." He picked up the small kitten. He was allergic to them but he was still small with barely any dander to annoy him. He quickly popped into a store buying a bow and a box reassuring him that he was fine as holes were poked in the box and a fluffy blanket was put at the bottom. He hid the present behind his back. "Ready to go eat Sebastian? Let's find a place to dine outside."

Claude nodded and gave him a deep soothing belly rub feeling his new curves and the bulge in his belly. He even probed his belly button a little to see if it was any deeper. 'Hell...I need to get him bigger...he feels so soft and doughy. I can only imagine what he might taste like.' he thought to himself as he rubbed his belly.

"Yes my lord. Might I suggest this new restaurant, called Pose-i-don?" he said, smirking down at him. He'd chosen this particular eatery because he'd noticed some boys go in that came out a bit more beefy than they went in being.

Alois moaned as his butler kneaded his flesh like bread. He liked the attention that his butler was giving him. He wished it would never stop. He had an epiphany 'The only way he would never stop was if I became an invalid. Like if I was really fat.' "Let's do it." he said causing Claude to look up and ask "if he was feeling alright." He nodded that yes he was as he started to plot.

"Sounds fine to me." he followed his butler to the restaurant. As they walked up to in he sniffed the air. It smelled so good and he was just outside. "Look there's an open seat." he went to grab it before anyone else and away from prying eyes. Once he sat down with bags around them and boxes with Sebastian he stared at him. "Sebastian, I order you to close your eyes and hold out your hands." he waited for him to do so before placing the pretty box and with ribbon in his hands.

"Now that you've had your belly rub you have work to do. I shall bring up tea later to your study. I shall come get you when Miss Catarina comes for your piano lesson." he bowed and took the cart with him as he began his daily duties and chores.

"Okay, young master." He chuckled to himself at his immaturity as he closed his eyes. When he heard a strange mewling, he opened them up fast, tore the ribbon off the box and opened it. "Oh my gosh! You got me a kitty!" the next few minutes consisted of strange noises coming from Sebastian.

"Yes, thank you, Claude." He gave such awesome belly rubs that Alois thought 'I have to get him to give me one again. Maybe tomorrow!' He got up (he had to rock a few times to get the momentum) and went down to the music room.

"Yes...I figured you would appreciate this more than anything else. The little thing needs some tender loving care and a bath. Found him in the alley. This pet is your responsibility, i expect you to take care of it and be mindful of my duties to you and to keep it out of my way and allergies. You know I'm allergic to them..." Ciel smirked at Sebastian. He was so calm and stoic but when it came to cats, he was a huge softy. 'I think I'll find much amusement with him and this cat.'

Claude took the dishes down to be cleaned and headed into the library to clean it and do some bookwork on finances for the mansion. He would peak in on Miss Catarina's lesson once in a while to hear how he was doing. Claude was glad that this teacher didn't take shit from him. Alois had a bad habit of scaring away the men and women who came to teach him. With the way he ordered around him and the others, his same behavior would only befall on others. He caught sight of his belly resting on his thighs as he played. As he watched he felt himself stir. Claude rubbed his temples; he'd have to pull one of the triplets away quick.

Sebastian was speechless. He couldn't say anything for a few minutes then he said "Thank you my lord and might I say how generous you are today." 'It'll be difficult to look after the little kitty, and keep up with his diet, sure, but somehow I'll manage.' he thought looking over at the young lord.

Alois was starving as he did the lesson. He called "Claude! Make me a milkshake! I'm wasting away in here!"

Ciel flushed a little and simply nodded. "I think the others will like the cat too. He'll be yours but the others can help out. Finny may destroy my garden but he is quite good with animals." He sipped some tea that was brought out. He then picked up the small things in his hands petting it himself. "It's not a dog, but something I can deal with." he took away his saucer from his tea filling it with some cream placing the cat on the table to eat. "I could watch over him for you while you work." He smiled at it. "Now for lunch, you know what I like. Just order whatever."

Claude smirked already figured that Alois might need something during his lesson. "Coming, your highness." he walked in holding two of this time just in case he got fidgety later and hungry again. "Shall I feed you again your highness?" he questioned as Alois sat on the piano stool. "I hope he's not too much trouble Miss Catarina." he gave a light smile causing the woman to swoon a bit.

"As the young master orders," He bows as the waiter was coming. He orders water and to eat: a hardy looking shrimp salad and for desert, a blueberry cake.

"Yes, fine, whatever…" he said making a motion that looked like shooing away a fly. 'What can it hurt? At least I won't have to move.' He thought. He was already apathetic and lazy. Claude was staring at his flabby belly.

Ciel ate what was giving but hardly enjoyed it. He paid once he was done eating getting up placing the kitten in his pocket to hold while Sebastian carried the bags. "When we get home I want something else to eat. I'm still hungry, and it was alright the food, not to mention there wasn't enough." he walked with Sebastian following.

Claude bowed often gazing at his belly as he fed him. "As you wish your highness." As he fed him Claude pushed him back against the keys a little making a horrid noise as he proceeded to give him a belly rub while he ate, playing with his navel a little, and a gloved finger dancing around the small button.

"Yes, my lord." He was positively giddy with his new kitty and the young lord. He was doing well on his new diet. "You're not getting headaches from the sugar spikes, are you, young master?"

'Well if this gets the job done I can't complain.' He thought. He purred when Claude probed his belly button. 'This feels so nice!' he thought and almost jizzed in his trousers.

"No, not yet. I'm just still hungry. Make me something heavy and filling." he flagged a carriage. He got in as Sebastian put the bag in the back. He waited for Sebastian to get in to resume talking. "That lunch did nothing to put a dent in my hunger." he took Sebastian's hand and placed it on his stomach. "Feel." his stomach still rumbled a little and it wasn't hard and full like how Sebastian would stuff him. "Make me some curry with a thick loaf of bread. I think that will fill me." He let his hand go and rubbed his tummy.

Claude fed him both milkshakes and gave him a little belly rubs when he was done. "Are you still hungry your highness or are you sleepy?" he hoped he was hungry more. He was getting a craving to feed him more, and he felt himself becoming attracted to possibly catering to a larger master.

"As you wish, young master." He said. 'Funny' he thought 'I thought he hated hot things. Oh well if he wants to try more things, to gain a more sophisticated palette who am I to judge?' He was proud of his young master and this new diet.

"Actually, yes I am!" he said. "I want another milkshake. Oh and some apple pie topped with that delicious ice cream." He ordered. He guessed he would feed him again. He liked the attention his butler was giving him.

He grinned some and pulled the kitten out of his pocket handing him to Sebastian. "So have you thought of a name?" he leaned back some slouching a little a hand placed over his belly absentmindedly rubbing it looking out the window. "Oh, and while I'm waiting for the curry prepare me something to eat while that cooks. I don't think I can wait too long. Surprise me." as he leaned back his belly bounced a bit more.

"As you wish your highness. Miss Catarina, why don't we end it for today? My master is quite famished. We'll see you in a week's time." He called for Thompson to escort her to the door showing her out. "Why don't you go have a seat in the parlor and I'll bring you your food." he stood up and bowed to finished what was asked quick to he could feed him again. 20 min later he came back with a whole apple pie topped with ice cream still warm from the oven and melting the ice cream a bit as he brought him another large milkshake.

"Yes! I decided on the name Kuro tsu cho." he said playing a bit with the small kitten letting it run through his hands. As he got out of the carriage "Yes young master." he said. He would serve him leftover cake he decided.

"Oh Claude! That looks amazing! I'm kind of tired thought." he said, rubbing his belly. "Will you feed me?" he asked looking up at him thought those blond locks. He knew that his butler couldn't resist. He really milked this. "Oh and draw me a bath after my nap."

"Don't forget to get him cleaned up sometime during the day." one they were home Ciel got out but grabbed 3 bags from him as he went to the room where Finny, May-Rin and Bardroy stayed placing each bag on their bed signed 'From the master' before heading into his study to wait.

"If that's what you wish." he responded but he was quite eager to feed him again though he acted like he didn't. He knelt on the floor in front of him and fed him as he sat lazily on the couch. "Think you can eat this entire pie? I'd hate for it to go to waste." 'More like I'd love for it to go to your 'waist' instead.' he thought to himself as a hand crept up to his belly to unbutton the button on his shorts to give him more room to eat.

"Yes, young lord right away." He said and went to go get his cake. It was a chocolate cake with chocolate icing. He thought 'Master will like this.' He cut off a slice as his curry broiled.

"Let's do it." Alois said eating the pie. It was orgasmic! As Claude touched him there he purred and moaned. He just loved being pampered. He said "Claude, that's not going to cut it. You need to go further down." He said guiding his hand down to his zipper. His flab burst out and he sighed. "That's better." He said settling in on the couch about asleep.

Ciel sat in his study and waited. 'Why am I feeling hungry...usually small amounts will satisfy me." he rubbed his stomach. "oh wait!" he perked up and went though his desk finding a small stash of sweets he hid from Sebastian like a chocolate bar as he picked one out and stared eating it.

Claude slowly pulled down the zipper watching his belly be released. "Young master, I do believe you are getting quite plump. I think maybe I should start putting you on a diet." he was both serious and teasing. Claude also wondered if Alois knew this, or was it some part of the ice cream that inebriated part of that subconscious part of him. 'I wonder what would happen if i put him on one... find it such a turn on when he demands food. Perhaps i won't feed him till dinner after this to see how wanting and demanding he can get.' he thought to himself as he fed him the pie.

He came in then saying "Bocchan, here's your snack. Chocolate cake. Would you like for me to feed it to you before your curry?" he asked though he knew the answer.

"Yes, you can do anything you want to me." he said almost asleep he was so intoxicated. He was asleep when Claude left.

Ciel sat up. "Oh good, i was just about to call you wondering where my snack was." At the mention of chocolate cake his eyes widened a little. "Mmmm, you always seem to know what I want. I was hoping you would bring me some chocolate cake." he leaned forward. "And yes, please do feed me." he leaned forward on the desk elbows bent with mouth open with eyes closed as he stuck out his tongue.

"Alright then, a diet it is." he grinned to himself. He wouldn't come to his aid when he asked for food later as he slept thought the nap. Claude wanted him cranky and demanding come dinner. He felt empowered a bit knowing he could control him with food knowing he probably wouldn't get it himself. 'I can't wait to see him be like a little pig scarfing down food at dinner.' He thought as he started to prepare it.

He fed the young master the cake, watching it extend his belly. He thought he looked like a pig a bit. He rubbed his belly as he fed him probing his belly button to see if it had gotten cavernous or not.

He woke from his nap forgetting his conversation he had had earlier with Claude. He called out to Claude. He said "Come feed me!"

Ciel was so intent on eating his cake that when Sebastian probed him he gasped eyes opening wide and pulled back. It felt weird and he had light flush on his cheek not to mention despite not admitting it and acting very mature for his age he was quite ticklish. "S-Sebastian! What are you doing and don't touch my belly." he looked away. "J-Just keep feeding me."

Claude stopped what he was doing for a moment before smirking and going back to making dinner. He whispered low. "Your highness, you will have to be patient. I want you 'starved' come dinner." Claude smirked to himself, deep down he was wishing to come to him. It would be quite funny, not to mention sexy.

Sebastian took his hands away. "Sorry sir." He smirked at him and thought 'Don't worry sir, in a few weeks, when you've grow more apathetic you'll like them I promise.'

He was ravenous by the time Claude brought up his meal. It was fish and chips, pureed potatoes, and a ham. A pocket of drool spit out of the side of his mouth "Well Claude do you expect me to feed myself when I am wasting away?"

"J-just don't do it again...around that area is very sensitive." he rubbed his belly before letting Sebastian go back to feeding him the rest of the food. He licked his lips after eating another piece. "Sebastian, I've been thinking. We're going to have to find a crate of this ice cream and look into it...not to mention regrettably I might have to eat some of it. See to getting a crate or two of It." he then opened his mouth for another bite.

"Certainly not your highness but you're hardly wasting away. You do realize you are putting on some weight yes?" he wondered how he might respond as he started to feed him. 'Would he deny it and keep eating or will he stop? Hell, I hope not' as Claude thought waiting for his answer.

"Yes sir, young master." He said as he smirked and kept feeding him. He had his fat in check but it would help so much if he could get his hands on some of that ice cream. Maybe he would like some to eat with his cake.

"No, I'm not! Just feed me!" He said blushing. He was to overcome by the smell of the feast behind Claude to care if he was getting fat. His hunger drive screamed at him, and he wouldn't be satisfied until it was quieted.

"The queen said they deliver them in the middle of the night. After you get me tucked in for bed, head out and find a few." by the time he finished the cake his clothes were feeling really tight but he refused to look disheveled by undoing his coat so he instead lifted his green jacket a little to rub his belly.

"If you say so you highness." he hid as he smirked. 'Now that's what I wanted to hear.' Claude thought to himself as he started to feed his hungry master. He made him lots of milkshakes to help him along the way, knowing they would fuel his hunger. When he didn't seem to care about getting fat he felt himself swoon a bit. 'He's going to be such a little pig.' with that being said he started to feed him some of feast he made for him watching his body blossom from being plump to chubby.


	2. pt 2

Chapter 2

Fast-forward a few weeks later

Sebastian was in the kitchen when he heard the young master call for him. "Coming sir." He said as he made his way up the stairs with his dinner. He opened the door to find Ciel sitting there looking up at him. He had developed man tits that were only adding to his already androginistic form. He was wearing his blue vest with a white button up shirt and matching pants. His belly was showing thought the shirt. He had to leave several buttons undone that morning. "Dinner my young lord. May I feed it to you?" he said patting his lap.

"Claude, bring me more food!" he called as he looked at himself, at his magnificent man mamories. He could no longer see his feet but he didn't care. All he wanted was food, more food. He knew of the ice cream by now but if it kept his butler around him, he didn't care. "Bring me another milkshake Claude!"

Ciel couldn't believe he had let himself go. He hadn't planned on it but appears now that it will make him more kidnap-a-ble for the culprit who is making kids fat then taking them away. He figured it out a little while ago that the ice cream was very fattening and addicting. Try as he may to fight the effect he still got big and addicted to it. On the outside he hated it, but deep down he loved his body and how big is was becoming begging to be fed and pampered. "Oh god...yes Sebastian please. I'm starving." he rubbed his belly wantonly.

"Coming, your highness." he walked in with a large feast to feed a family of 4. Claude was amazed that he had taken to getting so big so quickly and he often found himself staring at him. He was quite happy to cater to him, not to mention he was growing fond of touching the fat young master more and more. He had a thing for his growing boy breasts. He loved playing with his plump nipples though his shirt while he ate. "Master, you're getting so deliciously big. Are you ready to be fed, little piglet?" he smirked bringing in more milkshakes.

He sat down on the table and patted his lap. "Come on young lord! The only way you'll get any food is if you sit here on my lap!" he smirked down at him. He got up and waddled the few steps from behind his desk, already sweating, allowing his butler to get a better look at him. He looked magnificent! His butler looked at all of his hard work as he climbed onto his lap. He grunted when Ciel sat down on his legs. "Would the young master care for a belly rub to aid with digestion?" he asked.

"God, Claude! Don't ask stupid questions." He said salivating. He wanted those half a dozen milkshakes, along with all that food, inside of him and he wanted it now. He loved it when Claude played with his succulent nipples as well. He loved the belly rubs he gave him. He loved his new body.

Ciel grunted as he got up and walked over to him panting as he waddled and started to sweat. "H-how dare you make me walk to you." he was a bit angry that he made him do so, he was the master and he the servant, but he wanted the food to much to argue at the moment. As he sat on his lap he scooted so he wouldn't fall off as his belly was gradually keeping him away from Sebastian and sitting any closer as his belly was smashed against his flat one. "Sebastian...do you think we should stop this...I'm getting so big. Don't you think I'm a bit heavy for you now?" He looked down at his legs. 'I must be squishing him.' Ciel thought feeling embarrassed.

"My you're a fat greedy piglet. Perhaps I won't feed you now. How would you like that? I'll just drink these myself." he picked up one and began to suck down the milkshake slowly, filling his cheeks some of the delectable dessert before slooowly swallowing it, his Adams apple bulging as he swallowed the dessert torturing him with the food he so desperately wanted. "How bad do you want this your highness?" he leaned against the desk sexily. He dipped his finger into the cream and flicking out his long tongue to lick it clean. "I want you to tell me how bad you need this. Beg for me to feed you." he took off his glasses then flashed his deep gold eyes at him

He grabbed hold of his left man tit. "No." he said leaning down almost kissing the boy's ear his hot breath almost burning. "You'll never be too big for me." he proceeded to feed the young master his dinner.

As he licked his fat lips he said, "Feed me, Claude! That's an order! Please…" he stuck out his demon marked tongue to show Claude who was still in control. It glowed a bright golden color before it got sucked into his mouth again.

Ciel gasped flushing as his boy breast was grabbed. He looked deep into Sebastian's eyes. He closed his eyes as he got close expecting a kiss however when he felt none and opening his eyes, he felt rather foolish for expecting something like that. "Whatever..." he looked away embarrassed as he removed his eye patch."I order you to feed me from now on even if I want to eat myself. I don't want to ever have to lift a finger again to eat. Got that!" He growled in a little pissed off and from hunger.

Claude sighed as he began to feed him. 'So much for my little fun. I do like being commanded like this though. He's so greedy and demanding.' he thought shivering a little bit to shake off the pleasure from it as he fed him. "Shall I unbutton your vest for you? I think it's stunting your belly growth." he unbuttoned his vest and some of the shirt covering his belly reveal his pale creamy flesh.

"Yes, my young lord." As he fondled his boy breast he thought of something else. "Hey, young master… as a special treat why don't we start with dessert first?" he said hopeful. He already had the dessert tray ready.

"Yes, Claude, thank you." He said as Claude undid three vest and five shirt buttons and breathing a deep breath out, he popped one of the buttons off of his shirt. He breathed and it caused his belly to poke out of his shirt in a cute way.

Ciel hated having things out of sorts but the moment he saw the dessert tray he thought against it. "Just for today, they look really delicious today. I don't want to eat sweets first because I might not eat dinner anymore." He leaned in pressing his belly and breasts against him. "Hurry Sebastian, I'm starving. Feed me now." He ground his belly into him.

Claude smirked as he caught the button as it popped off. He also reached in his considerably growing smaller shorts to pull his belly out letting it free itself from the confines of his shorts letting it hang out. He patted it some making his belly jiggle. "Now let's get you nice and full." he fed him a thick chunky noodle soup first. He fed him all of the noodles, meat and veggies in it before tilting the large bowl up to his lips to give him the rest of the broth as some trickled down the corners of his mouth.

As he picked up the dessert tray Ciel gasped. It had all his favorites on it all chocolate. Ciel had grown to love chocolate ever since Sebastian had feed him the cake in what seemed a different lifetime. Sebastian picked out a cherry flavor filled bonbon topped with nuts and said "Open." He timidly opened his mouth looking up at his face. He smirked down at the young master fondling his man boob.

"Let's." came his one word response. His fat thighs flooded out the tops of his shoes. His fat haunches had split the sides of his ripped pants. He was fat but he didn't care. As long as Claude could, he would feed him. He didn't give a flying fuck if he was lazy or apathetic or if Claude had to feed him. He just wanted food. And Claude delivered.

Ciel opened his mouth sticking out his tongue leaning into him. As the bonbon was placed in his mouth he toyed with it in his mouth a little before eating it even nibbling on his gloved fingers a little. "I love bonbon's I hope you have many more. Sebastian...take off those stupid gloves when you feed me. There so annoying." he smirked and ate more of the bonbon's continuing to lick and nibble his fingers.

Claude smirked, "We'll have to get you bigger clothes after this for now, but let's continue feeding you." He continued to stroke and play with his blubbery body as he ate. Claude gave Alois a break in between as he pushed his shirt aside to reveal his belly a little more he placed his hands on it and leaned forward to tasted him, nibbling around his belly button.

"Yes young master." He removed his gloves in a sexy fashion continuing to fondle his breasts as he took each of them off. He asked "Want more do you young master?" he leaned down and said "Beg." He smirked down at him curios if he would do it.

"Mo-ore, Claude," he said almost drunk with the milkshake. Claude started to bite and play with his man tits running his long tongue over them. He moaned and groaned. He said "Feed me, Claude." But it wasn't food he wanted for once, well, Claude could interpret his words.

"I don't care, just feed me something." he ordered belly bumping him a little. He growled at him when he wanted him to beg. "You! Are not the master, I am the master in this household and I do not beg." he poked him in the chest quite hard. "If you ever think about that again I will never let you feed me again." he growled before relaxing again. "Now get back to feeding me." He crossed his arms over his busty chest making his chest bulge over his arms.

Claude smirked and put his glasses away as he removed his shirt giving his upper body full freedom as he picked him up with ease and plopping him heavily on the table, dishes and glasses shook on the table some and he pushed him back forcefully and continued to abuse his flesh nipping and biting more.

He smirked and said "Yes, young lord." He was so forceful and cute! "You are quite handsome like that if I do say so myself!" he said chuckling, gazing down at him as he picked up another bonbon, this one strawberry filled. He held it up to Ciel's lips.

He liked this. It fed his masochistic tendencies. He said "More, Claude!" he groaned. "Touch me right there!" as he gave a guttural moan in ecstasy. He brought his fat lips down and kissed Claude on the crown of his head. Claude stopped and gazed up at his master, his morbidly obese boy admiring his handy work. He growled, "What do you want?" and grabbed his fat thigh up underneath his flabby belly and squeezed it. He cried out with pain and ecstasy!

"Oh please Sebastian, I am hardly handsome now. In fact if Lizzy saw me she would be utterly disgusted, so would the rest of the city. The queen would take pity on me." he sighed and took the bonbon into his lips swallowing it. He rolled his eyes just accepting the food. "Refrain from saying such things."

Claude smirked. "Master, your moans are exquisite. Imagine what they might be when I get a change to devour you some day." he laughed then. "And what kind of kiss was that? Really? I would think you knew how to kiss." he pushed up his belly to pinch and squeezed his inner thighs. "Do you want to experience pleasure master?" he asked ripping the rest of what remained off.

He remembered the queen, all of it, just then. He would lose all this glorious fat in just a few short weeks. Sebastian had to do something. He thought for a minute and smirked, asking "Young master? Wouldn't it be better to just let the boys be kidnapped? The queen's nephew, we could just say that he died. The Undertaker, I'm sure, would back us up. He hates the queen. And after we invite him to dinner to convince him, he'll surely do it!" he said with a small gasp that followed. The young boy on his lap was so beautiful with his androgynous features.

"Fuck me Claude! Fuck my big, sexy body!" he gasped. He wanted this, had for weeks, only it never came. Claude removed his glove said "Thought you'd never ask." and began to play with his testesculs. He kissed his fat lips and bit his chins. He had lost count at 8 chins. He began to suck at his already stiff penis sliding it in and out of his mouth. 'This little piggy must love food.' He thought of the old nursery rhyme, as he gave him a blow job.

"Yes... I know he does but we cannot do that Sebastian. Besides, you know how the queen feels about the children of London. Sebastian we cannot." he turned to get off. "Let's finish this. I should be getting kidnapped soon. I think just a bit bigger and this case will be solved." he plucked up a chocolate eating it. "I can't believe you would think such a terrible thing...you know what. I've suddenly lost my appetite. He slid off his lap his body jiggling as he jumped to the ground wobbling losing his balance. "I'll be in my study Sebastian."

Claude moaned as he pleasured his fat master. His body tasted delicious in every way possible. He pushed up his belly as he sucked him off, his hair tickling the underside of his belly. His long tongue danced over his length, tongue wrapping around it, his long tip probing inside a little. "My, your body has gotten so sensitive from being so big." Claude got an idea then, smirking as he took some of the whipped cream plopping a dollop on his length smirking as it was cool on the warm organ. "THIS will be a delicious meal!" he took him full in his mouth sucking him off with his expert mouth wanting him to cum.

He had to stop him. He thought quick and then got an idea. "But young master." he said slipping in front of him "I thought you told me how you would be too embarrassed to go out now at your present weight." He was grasping at straws now. "And look," he said, leading Ciel to a mirror, "doesn't the young master look good with a little meat on his bones? Don't you like all of this attention? Wouldn't it be doubled if you became, oh I don't know," he said pretending to be weighting the options, "immobile?"

He could fell endorphins running throughout his young fat body. He never wanted this to end. He came almost immediately after Claude put a dollop of whipped cream on his shaft, cum coming everywhere but mostly in his fat belly. He bucked his hips with excitement causing his belly to shake.

"I am, Sebastian. I am very embarrassed, and Sebastian... you and I both know that this is more than a little meat on my bones." he grabbed his belly shaking it as he cupped his large blubbery breasts. "I still don't know how I let myself go so much." he sighed. "I do like the attention, you gave it to me before this, and I don't know if I could become immobile...Sebastian. Let's talk about this later. Just bring me up some tea later." he climbed the stairs huffing and jiggling

Claude licked his lips his long tongue collecting what shot on his face. "That was a nice meal for me. Not a soul, but sexual energy helps cravings." he smirked and licked under his belly clean. "That wasn't very nice your highness. Cumming on my face, I think you need to be punished." he sat on the table and put him over his knee, breasts dangling over his knees and he proceeded to spank him hard but playfully.

"Would the young master like to take the new elevator he just had installed last week?" He smirked. He had him again! He went downstairs to fix the young master his tea all the while plotting whether or not to make the young master so fat he can't move anything ever again.

"Ouch, Claude! That hurts... stop it!" he said his breasts daggling, sticking out his fat tongue. "I order you to cease and desist." he said showing Claude that he was still in control. It glowed a bright golden color and the back of Claude's hand lit up.

"Yes...I don't think I could make it up. I don't want to sweat too much." he headed towards the elevator and into his study. He didn't do any work however he sat rubbing his belly and examining himself. As he did he felt something stir between his legs. As mature as he acted this feeling felt new to him. He explored his body making a mental note where places he touched felt good. Though however it felt better being touched by Sebastian but his motions were innocent as he felt himself up gasping. "S-Sebastian..." he made a little moan as he touched himself. He liked the idea of being immobile but he didn't want to give him the benefit of the doubt for liking the idea. Ciel closed his eyes imaging him being bigger. "Uhnn...Sebastian...bigger. Feed me bigger, I'm so hungry." he whispered moaning. "Nnn, do you like me bigger? Do you want me bigger? I order you to make me bigger." he whispered to himself.

"Hmph, your no fun your highness. You're a pathetic human who can't take a little spanking." he pushed him off onto the floor making a thud, jiggling the dishes. "Are you ready for a nap now? You must be tired after your meal." he sighed gotten turned off from being denied his playful fun. "Is there anything else you want before i go?"

As Sebastian walked up the stairs he heard moaning and the heavy breathing coming out of his masters study. He peeked into the door to see Ciel playing with himself, ordering him to feed him to immobility. "Well orders are orders." He sighed chuckling.

"Yes, help up," he said moving around on the floor but not really doing anything to help himself. He'd grown so much from that one meal. "Also some more of those delicious milkshakes. I want to be immobile, Claude." Claude's breath hitched in his throat. "Yes your highness."

Ciel continued to moan and touch himself having no idea he had made a subconscious order to his demon butler. He continued to moan, bucking his hips making his belly and breasts jiggle. He kept moaning for more food and bigger till he gasped eyes opening wide as he spit his seed onto his hands, underside of his belly and on to the floor as it dripped. Ciel sat panting and looked for something to clean up and Sebastian walked in making him blush.

Claude agreed and helped him up. He couldn't stay to mad at his master with his fun. He wasn't a uke but he liked being order now as opposed to before. He easily carried him to his bed plopping him down and brought him more of the milkshakes and just brought in tubs of the ice cream to feed him. "I'd be happy to feed you to immobility. I want you to be a little pig this time eating, will you grant me this?" he asked groping his length.

He whipped out a towel from seemingly nowhere then proceeded to wipe up his hand, the floor, and the underside of his belly. "Did I hear you correctly? Do you really want me to feed you to immobility?" That would make him so happy if he said yes.

"Oink." Alois snorted. "Only if you can put some of that cold ice cream on my dick while I fuck you." He said sadistically moving Claude into position.

Ciel gasped when he came in. "S-Sebastian, what are you doing here!" he was bright red. "I...I have no idea what your talking about." It was then his eyes widened at his unconscious desire. "D-does that order count?" he gulped. Ciel wanted to take it back but at the same time he didn't want to. He felt so sexy in a way despite not loving his body right now.

Claude was about to get pissed at him and walk away when he was kissed. He gasped as he was kissed but it was very hard to not kiss back. He liked kissing and licking a lot when it came to his mouth. He moaned Alois' large body was smashing into him barely feeling that his pants were being unbuttoned. "Your highness!"

"Yes I am afraid it does, young lord." 'At least to me it does.' He thought. He was a horny devil who knew how to grow people's wants and desires. "So let me grow you into bliss, young lord." He offered. He knew somewhere in there was a lazy boy just waiting to be stuffed.

"You know Claude; you sure have grown on me!" He said thrusting, using weight related puns. "I really have to throw my weight around with you!" He said as he thrust again. He didn't know what made him move that fast. Perhaps it was the endorphins that were released.

"Sebastian...I don't know." he moved to get up and away from his butler. However, as he moved to get up he got stuck in his chair. "Now Sebastian, let's be reasonable. We still have the mission." He tried to think of a way out of his possible doom to immobility with Sebastian's eyes glowing intently full of desire and lust for him.

Claude was persistently being bumped and trusted against the desk falling back on it with his legs spread looking up at his master as his belly was placed onto of his body. Claude moaned to himself a little how he was throwing puns at his own weight. "Your highness...tell...tell me more about your weight." he panted some. He reached forward rubbing his belly and slapping it a little making it wobble and jiggle against his body.

Sebastian smirked with mirth at his chair, which was too big for him several weeks ago, was too small. "You'd love it. You'd be turned on all the time. Not to mention the sponge baths. You'd never have to walk anywhere again. You would never get kidnapped again."

He said "There's enough of me to go around." He smirked at his butler. "I'm really eating for two now! I bet you want to eat me out don't you Claude?" With a cry that would scare the devil himself he collapsed backwards pulling his thick cock out of Claude's anal cavity. He said "Eat me." giving his 2 word order.

Ciel sat in his chair trying to get away while fighting with his thoughts and Sebastian's want and how good it would feel. He really wanted to just say ' fuck it' but he still had his English pride. "Oh I think I'm beginning not to care anymore... just shut up and make me bigger...I want to be bigger and softer. "I'm going to get so big! Ahhh!" he gasped as Sebastian grabbed his belly.

"Master...your eating way more than for two with that huge food baby-belly." he smirked providing attention to him in an almost worshiping manor as he was fucked before the large fat organ from his master got pulled out and he moaned in a whimper at the sick lost. However when he was told to 'eat him' he immediately got up and began to suck him off hard giving him the best blow job using the organ in a sexual way.

Sebastian scooped him up by his belly, and carried him, marriage style, to his room. He laid him down tucking him in, and then proceeded to feed him. "Let's see how far past stuffed you can go!" he said as he feed him bonbons, cakes, and the occasional meat pie. "Ready for a belly rub?" He asked, not trying belly rubs again after the young master had told him no more belly rubs. He loved his young master. He had before, sure, but he loved him more now than ever.

He groaned as Claude gave him pleasures, his every nerve endings screamed yes! He was alive with Claude's long tongue on him. "Claude, oh yes, Claude!" he said breathlessly. He came rather quickly, too quickly for Claude's taste. Claude groaned, licking his seed up. Alois liked being the seme much better than the uke. He took his dick out off Claude's mouth almost right after he came. "Pick me up and take me to my bed." Fully ready to give into his new life of gluttony he fell down onto his bed. "Let's see how far past stuffed you can make me! Claude," he said sticking out his Faustodian marked tongue, "feed me until I am immobile. And then continue to feed me so I don't fucking waste away." It glowed a bright golden as he sucked his tongue back into his head. "Yes, you're highness!" Claude said almost giddy.


	3. Pt 3

Chapter 3

Lately Ciel had been watching Sebastian more and more. He would do things to him and it would make him feel funny but not in a bad way. It would make his chest feel tight and he would feel warm. He would often kiss his tummy and other places like his breasts more and he often wondered what it would be like to have his lips touch his own having never been kissed yet. It was also becoming painfully aware that he was getting very big. Sebastian was quite happy to have been carrying him more often, that and he needed more clothes more often, to proper to be seen untidy and like a commoner, no matter how big he got and his clothes seemed to make him look bigger. "Sebastian! Im hungry!" he ordered from his larger chair in his study.

Claude was now on a mental schedule with his master, knowing just when to feed him. Before he knew it himself, his meals getting bigger and bigger, not to mention his 'little' master. He also found it quite fun to stuff his master while he fucked him, feeling Alois getting fatter and heavier, growing onto of him. He felt like he was going to be swallowed up by his ever growing body and it aroused him greatly. Claude was also now carrying him everywhere, not wanting him to loose and ounce of weight by just taking one step. "You highness, I have your 'snack' for you."

"Also I think I'm going to need new pants…" Ciel called down to his butler. His butler was downstairs in the kitchen when he heard his "little" master. "Coming, young master!" The last few weeks had been a whirlwind of food for him and his young master. He was greedy, he came to realize more. He stepped on the elevator and off into his study. "Today I've got your favorite. Chocolate cake for my young master!" He said pulling the top off the platter.

He opened the door to Alois, a big ball of man meat. He had rolls of flab up and down his thighs. His belly looked like that of legends. His eyes still had that same sadistic quality thought lessened by the food. "Thank you, Claude! God you'd think I was wasting away up here." He said opening up his mouth.

"You read my mind, I had a craving for chocolate cake today" Since attaining a new bigger belly, and that said belly was keeping him from reaching his desk he now prone to propping things up on his belly. He would rest papers on it and use his breasts for arm rests when reading. Even occasionally he would balance a cup of tea on his belly. When it came to writing, which he had to lean over and spread his legs greeting his breasts rested on the table. "Sebastian, sit on the desk in front of me and feed me." he ordered as he pushed himself back from the desk.

"Master, you always look like you're wasting away. I hope you haven't moved around much. I wouldn't want you to lose single, glorious pound of weight." He fed him what he brought in making sure they all had large amount of fat and butter in them to make him bigger. "Mmmm, your highness, after this, I've been feeling quite needy. Have you." he snaked a hand under his belly fondling him.

"Yes, young master, and might I say how handsome you look in those new clothes?" he said cutting a piece of cake for his young lord and hand feeding it to him. He took the cake out of his gloved hand and moaned.

"Yes, Claude." He said, and now that the food was gone, Alois needed a little pick-me-up. So he kissed him deep on the lips licking and nipping his lips and fucked him hard. He wondered why Claude was paying him this much attention, he never had before, but he thought 'fuck it' and continued to fuck him. When he was done he ordered Claude to tuck him back in and let him sleep it off.

"Sebastian, you always say that? Why? Then again as the master you do have to complement me but you can't really mean that. So I want you to honestly tell me how you feel about this. I mean really, you can't possibly enjoy serving me now. And if you do i want you to prove it." He said as he accepted the chocolate cake eating it.

Claude moaned and groaned as he was fucked by his huge fat master. His body making wet slapping noises with him as Alois was sweating buckets as he fucked him. His large folds and flab jiggling and shaking as he pretty much caused the whole bed to creak and rock. Since he had grown considerably he got a new bigger bed and one to hold his increasing weight. After getting fucked he tucked him in, before dressing himself. "Sleep well your highness."

"Not yet, young master. That comes later." He said, winking and cutting another piece of cake and popping it in his mouth and kissing it too his young master. He passed him the cake like a mother wren feeding its chick. He cut off another piece of it, and continued to feed him that way. Sebastian licked and nipped at his lips.

"Okay, goodnight." He said through half closed lids. Boy sex wore of a bunch of energy. He was exhausted. He dreamed. He saw himself getting feed by Claude, getting fatter. He loved it!

"Oh, no," Claude said as he made his highness his afternoon meal. Timber looked at what he was doing, confused. He looked down in the storage room. "We're out of ice cream!" He couldn't figure out how this happened. He laughed then. When Timber looked over for an explanation he said, "The young highness is going to be FURUIOS!" Timber shrugged as if to say "Your problem."

"But I want you to...mnf" he didn't get to finish before cake was pushed into his mouth. Ciel's gasped as he was fed in an erotic way. He found himself blushing as he was fed, kissing him back as he was fed the cake licking and slurping to get to the cake, tongue grazing over his teeth and fangs. After his first bite he was quite eager for another. "Mm, Sebastian..." He blushed as he copied him.

"I'm going to have to go get more. I'll have to go see him again...but I haven't even brought him the Phantomhive brat…" he thought "Timber, look after the young master and keep him happy if he should wake up. I'm going out to get him more ice cream. I don't understand, how it all went missing though." he leaned against the counter. 'I have to offer something else this time to get more.' he thought as he headed out of the house to the other demon.

He smirked as he feed him. Ciel deepened the kiss leaning back and then forward. They both fell over, Ceil on top of Sebastian. He had him down on the desk. He pinned his legs with his fat thighs. He said, "I have wanted this, and so have you Sebastian, haven't you?" He just smirked up at the fat young lord.

Somewhere in a warehouse on the other side of town he was waking up. He was fatter then both Ceil and Alois combined. He was a freelance demon by trade. He said, "Bring me another fat boy. I'm starving." When all of a sudden one of his underlings said "Your highness, prince of darkness, another demon approachths thought not as handsome as you oh dark one!" He picked him by his head and sniffed him. He seemed like a tasty treat. He liked him and then gobbled him down.

"Sebastian...I think I'm ready. Strip now, I want you so bad." he smooshed his body more into him as he removed his clothes. "I've wanted you for a while, and I think since I've grown, you wanted this more. But I'm in charge here." he smirked down at him with a sly grin.

Claude entered the warehouse to see a giant fat tentacle demon in the center draining energy from large fat boys, and on the occasion eating them if there out of energy or just to get bigger and grow. "Lord Le'Foe. So good to see you again." he walked up to his giant form. "Lord Le'Foe, I need more ice-cream for my master." He was strong sure but Le'Foe was huge and big and with many tentacles feeding and sucking out there energy.

"Yes, young master." He said as he begin to vacate his pants. It was true, he had wanted this to. He began helping the young lord undress. When he got undressed Ceil growled, "Assume the position."

"Yes, young master."

Le'Foe just laughed spitting sinew and skin at him. "What have you brought me?" he asked "Oh a crate of some kind. Well let's have a look see in it."

"A crate of fat boys is what I'd brought you to appease your dark lordship." He saw that Ceil Phantomhive wasn't one of the fat boys. He asked furiously "Why isn't Ceil Phantomhive one of the fat boys?"

Claude had seen him eating the underling. He didn't want to be next, so he made up a lie. "Oh great Lord Le'Foe, all I need is a little more time and a little more ice cream."

Ciel growled some and licked his lips, blushing a little as seeing his butler completely naked. He was quite gorgeous compared to himself from before and now. He traced his fat fingers over his muscle lines, feeling his hard Pecs and abs gasping at how firm they felt. "S-Sebastian..." he looked down as him before kissing him again. He knew he needed some sort of lube so he found some warm syrup from his pancakes earlier and coated himself and his fingers preparing his butler.

"If you just give me a bit more time you will get him. My children have been keeping an eye on him. It seems 'Sebastian' has been fattening his young lord as well. Ciel Phantomhive is already a rare delicacy as it is, and with the added weight he will be even more so. If you want. See for yourself." one of his children crawled out from a pocket skittering up his body. In the spiders eye he could get a good view of him as what he was doing at the moment and how big he was.

He was perfect. 'My god, he is perfect.' thought Ceil as he lubed up his cock. He assumed his own, but more fun, position. He kissed his smooth nipples making them hard. His butler stopped him, "No, I don't need lube, I just need you." He said bringing up his head and kissing Ceil.

He was butt fucking Sebastian. "Well that's un-earl-like if I do say so myself. Isn't it, Lord Le'Foe?"

"You're a hypocrite, Claude. Let's see what was it that your young highness likes to be called hm? While he's buttfucking you?" He asked. "Oh, yeah, little piglet! So shut up before I kill you! I've seen enough." he said. "Ciel Phantomhive is big but is he big enough? Hmm I wonder if..." he said getting a maniacal gleam in his eyes.

Ciel nodded and spread the demon's legs wide to fit his large self in between. He figured how it worked; Ciel was just a bit worried that if he was doing it right and would it please Sebastian. He hesitated a bit now realizing that he lost all of his confidence. He took a deep breath before just plunging deep inside of him.

Claude looked away cursing himself at Le'Foe knowing his secret. He growled, 'The sooner I get his soul, the sooner I can eat and go back home and resume being on top. I am much more experienced then a brat.' he growled to himself stepping back not wanting to be eaten. "How do you plan on getting him bigger? You could feed him yourself."

"Oh my lord, you're… doing… great for… you're… first time. Agh!" he moaned. He really had two holes that Ceil could go in but he figured this would be a confidence booster, so he played nice. He said "Here, allow me... to... suck... you..." he moaned as Ceil kept trying, "suck… you… off… my… lord?" he asked.

"The Phantomhive child is far too valuable for me to eat like he was some commoner." He growled. "I want him trussed up naked in chains. Claude, make it happen." And putting emphasis on that last word he vanished along with the whole warehouse. All that remained was a crate of ice cream and a note that read "to Claude. DON'T SCREW THIS UP! Signed, your malevolent overlord lord Le'Foe" Claude shivered.

"L-later...Sebastian. I want to do this." he plopped his belly on his back trying to reach around his belly to grab his hips pounding into him. "S-Sebastian...ah! What are you doing, you feel so great inside..." he continued to fuck him as his demon body did something awesome while he fucked him. It didn't take long though as he was inexperienced so he came quite quickly into his body and pulled out flopping back spent.

Claude shivered as Le'Foe left. He picked up the crate as he destroyed the note, getting the crate back to his master. He hoped he wasn't awake yet. He kept an eye on his children to find the best way to capture Sebastian's master. He also needed to prepare his own to get ready. "Time for a huge stuffing." he thought as he headed back.

"Ah does the young master need a nap?" he asked faking worry. He walked to the young master, picked him up and carried him marriage style to his room. "Time for your sponge bath my young lord." He said picking up a sponge and pail of water that so happened to be there. He bathed his young master, being sure to get under the rolls of fat. This was the time when he got to spend the most time with Ciel, yet always seemed to tire the young master out even more than a particularly good feeding did.

Alois woke up right before Claude returned home. He saw Timber in the room and was thrown off balance by this. He said "Timber what are you doing here? Where's Claude?" He shrugged at Alois. "That's not good enough. I need you to speak goddammit! SPEAK!"

Timber cleared his throat and spoke for the first time in years "I am sorry, your highness. Claude has commanded me not to tell you where he has gone. As for what I am doing here Claude commanded me to look after you."

Just then Claude walked in with Alois' afternoon snack. His face lit up when he entered. Timber pointed to Alois with his thumb like he was saying 'he's your problem now,' and left Alois in the capable hands of Claude. "Where have you been Claude?" Alois asked true concern in his voice.

"Never mind, young highness. Now for today's snack, we have a toad in the hole and roast beef with a delightful Yorkshire pudding, and for dessert we have an ice cream sundae."

"A nap would be good...I think I over did it Sebastian." He grabbed onto his coat as he was carried up. "Sebastian, am I getting to big to be carried by you now? I've...gotten too big..."he looked down as he was carried up. In the room he blushed as he was being washed. "Sebastian...this way of cleaning me is humiliating...I want a bigger tub." He liked Sebastian bathing him but it felt humiliating.

"Your highness, I've got a surprise for you. I was out getting you in to see the ice cream factory. So why don't we take a trip tomorrow and you can have all the ice cream you want. What do you think of that my lord?" he rubbed his belly. "And were you worried about me? Really? You have a heart under that flabby chest?" he smirked laughing at him.

"No, young lord, you aren't for as you know I am a demon and demons can lift things no human can. And one hell of a butler. If I could not carry my young lord whatever size he may be, whatever kind of butler would I be?" He said snuggling into his fat shoulder. When he got down the hall, and was bathing him Ciel asked for a bigger tub. He said "Yes, of course, young master." thought inside he was screaming "No!"

"Ohh a trip to the ice cream factory! Sounds lovely…" he said as he drifted off still tired from his nap "Yes, I was really *yawn* worried about you. I really DO have a heart." He said sleepily.

"Goodnight your highness," Claude said as he put his plan in motion. He loved it when he had a willing victim.

Ciel smiled a little as he was bathed and set to bed. "Thank you Sebastian. You can take it easy tonight. I'm really tired after our little...'romp'." he smirked and gave Sebastian and kiss on his lips. "Goodnight Sebastian." he snuggled his favorite pillow before falling asleep.

Claude made sure Alois wouldn't wake up for a while before he went to go kidnap the renowned Ciel Phantomhive. He ordered his lovely's to come out of there hiding as his prized babies came out biting him to paralyze him with their venom. "Keep watch my lovely's." he checked on him once more before he leapt out the window heading to the Phantomhive mansion. As he got closer he transformed into a larger bigger form with from the waist down, that of a spider as he quietly got onto the grounds of the mansion and scaled in to get to the master's room.

He saw Claude outside the window. He quietly but quickly pulled out his gun to have it, before he called Sebastian. "Sebastian I feel a chill. Could you please close my window?"

"Yes, my lord." he said as he closed the window. Claude had to move quickly and quietly. He hid on the scaffolding. Then as quick as a wink he reopened the window then closed it back. He was in Ciel's room now. One of his children already posed bit Ceils porcelain neck. He had done it. He had captured Ciel Phantomhive son of Vincent. Now just to get him naked. He started at his neck undoing every button. Then he went down to his trousers. He felt around underneath his big belly for the zipper and button pulled tight because of the extra fat. He thought "Boy you must go through clothes more than Alois, don't you young lord?" and pulled it down slowly. He pulled them down along with his underclothes. He was now completely naked. He had to think of ways to escape.

Claude called upon his lovely's and spun him up in silk to make it easier for him to carry him upon escape as he picked up the large cocoon with the young earl inside. Claude slugged him over all wrapped up heading to the roof as he jumped from roof top to roof top to the ware house with the earl. "Now to find Lord Le'Foe."

Lord Le'Foe had sent down bats to follow him. They followed him quietly. Lord Le'Foe saw this and said "Good he's coming with my 'meal'. Bawhahaha!" He laughed. He almost had his precious soul.

Claude entered the warehouse with his 'gift' He brought him in setting him on the floor. "Lord Le'Foe, i have brought Ciel Phantomhive." he began to cut him open revealing his sleeping form. "He's paralyzed right now, but give him a few hours he'll be awake and kicking. Now that I've brought him to you I want my master's soul. Im hungry. You promised you would keep your end of the deal"

"Yeah, yeah, eventually. For now, Claude, just shut it and let me enjoy my prize." Lord Le'Foe said moving over to Ciel. The way he moved disgusted Claude. It was a sort of slither but on tentacles.

'Tch, disgusting.' Claude thought.

Claude watched him slink over as he turned his head. He was pissed that he was brushed away. He wanted his soul, and he was pretty hungry. Claude didn't want to wait anymore but Le'Foe was quite big, and despite being strong, he was dwarfed in size and strength no matter how big his true form was back home. "Shall i wake him now? I have an antidote?"

"Yes" came his growled response. He wanted Ciel inside of him and he wanted him now. He started to buck his gargantuan hips. "Now, about your young master bring him here and you will get your reward." And with that, just like before, Lord Le'Foe and the warehouse vanished leaving Claude a business card.

Before Le'Foe disappeared he shot him up with an antidote leaving him to wake up in the clutched of the large fat demon. He scoffed as Claude put the card in his inner coat pocket. He looked at his pocket watch before heading home. "I don't think he would wake up in the night for food. Too much time has passed and im starving." he rubbed his hungry stomach as he headed home flitting atop the roof tops. He leapt into his master's room to check on him.

He was sleeping peacefully, dreaming about the ice cream factory and about the cool, delicious ice cream going down his throat, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down as he swallowed. He was on a conveyer belt of some kind tasting every sort of ice cream. As the ice cream went down into his mouth, he could see himself, feel himself, expanding. With every mouthful he swallowed he could feel himself growing larger.

Meanwhile, Ceil Phantomhive was waking up. He saw a big octopus. He was about to say "Hello, Mr. Octopus!" and go back to sleep. When suddenly a giant hand was on his wrist and he felt something odd at his entrance. He balked, and thought 'Bloody hell what is this?' He looked out over the warehouse. It was very big and if that wasn't enough, it had cages and cages of fat boys. Some of them were very, very large while others were smaller. He was afraid.

Claude looked at him hungrily; he couldn't wait to have his soul. He wanted out of this world and back home. He pulled out one of his lovely's from his pocket. "You know what you need to do." he placed his pet onto Alois big belly as it skittered to his arm biting him paralyzing the large bratty 'prince'. "Soon I'll be rid of you and feed myself for a while." he picked up his pet when the spider was done nuzzling it before putting it back into his pocket as he spun a web around his master. "It was fun while it lasted little lord." he smirked as he carried him to Le'Foe.

Ciel wondered where he was and why he was here, not to mention his butler didn't defend him. "Sebastian! Sebastian where are you! I order you to come find me!" he hollered out but he felt too far away from Sebastian for him to probably hear. "At least I found the missing children..." he tried to get out but he was too big."Where am I? Who is responsible for this!" he hollered out.

"L-lord L-Le'Foe," said one of Le'Foe underlings. "Your minion returns, oh liege." And sure enough there was Claude.

"Your Lordship I have kept my word and returned here with my rotund master. Now you'd," he growled out. His hungriness had gotten the better of him. "Better return the favor!"

He remembered it all, the stuff with Claude, the spider bite, everything! He saw Claude enter and talk to this 'Lord Le'Foe'. He had to think. Le'Foe didn't look too pleased with the way he was being talked to.

Ciel wasn't happy about his predicament one bit. He wasn't afraid, Ciel was more pissed off and wondered how he got here and wondered about the children's conditions. "I don't like being ignored! Where am I and why I am here?" He squirmed trying to make some noise for attention.

Claude was straight and calm and the beginning of his sentence but when his belly rumbled it he sounded demanding because he was quite hungry. He cracked his neck to be calmer as he waited but it was becoming very hard.

He was ready to leave this world and to become hard in the next. "Lord Le'Foe, not meaning to be rude but…I'm starving so if you want to move this along? " Lord Le'Foe moved, still disgusting to him.

Ciel was writhing the best he could. Lord Le'Foe was distracted by Claude, so he took his tentacle and grabbed him by the ankles. "Don't move my pet." Lord Le'Foe growled. "I'll get to you in a moment."

"AH! Get your filthy...whatever off me. It's disgusting! I want Sebastian..." he growled. "SEBASTIANNNN~~~!" he continued to call him pissed off. But a little deep down he was a bit worried what was going to be done with him and the other kids.

Meanwhile back at the Phantomhive manor… Sebastian was wheeling a cart off the elevator, down the hallway just a bit, and to his room. He knocked and said "Young master? May I come in?" Hearing no answer he assumed the young lord was asleep so naturally he went in. "Young lord? Young lord!" Someone had stolen his delicious young master, who fed him carnal bliss and whoever did was going to pay. He found a spider on the scene so he assumed it was his old fuck buddy, Claude. Spiders were his calling card. He growled showing fangs.

He knew Claude had taken him. He flew off into the night in his crow form. He flew directly to HIS young master. He could feel him, his young master.

Claude continue to stand and wait. He hoped that his master wouldn't wake up. he ;d have a hard time explain the situation to him. "What are you going to do with the young Earl? I'd just eat him now, he's so delicious."

"First," Lord Le'Foe said. "I'm going to fuck him. Then when he's broken and used up then I'm going to suck out his energy then and only then am I going to eat him."

"Sounds like a fun idea...but what about me and my young lord? Lord Le'Foe, I'd like to eat him and go home." he moved forward. "Can I have what i want first? I don't want him to wake up."

He laughed "You didn't really think I would just give you him, did you? That's impossible for another demon to do for another!" he said growing fangs.

"Are you serious? I'm starving over here!" he took off his glasses. "But I can't kill him either, it's against my contract!" he was very pissed. "You said it could be done, because you can suck out the soul. Then if you can't the deal is off, I'm taking my master back, and I'll have the earl for myself. You tricked me."

"That's where you're wrong." Came Sebastian's voice from nowhere. He flew in crow form and transformed into the guise of a man. "I'm taking back MY young master now!"

"It's be a long time. I didn't know you had yourself a master now. How long have you been away from home? Then again, you were the odd one getting bored of it." he crossed his arms smirking. "I don't know how you could not miss home. I know I do. Now I'd like my master back and I'm taking yours with me."

"Sebastian! What took you so long! Hurry up and get me out of here! This is disgusting...and I'm hungry!" He didn't want to admit the last part but he was hungry. "Not to mention this...ugly thing is disgusting. You're a better looker that him!"

"Oh no, you're not!" Sebastian said growling, growing fangs. Claude grinned bearing his own.

Claude took out his table wear weapons' prepared to fight for the young earl. "I will certainly be filled for a long time if i take both masters' with me. Don't worry, ill treat him nice...in my belly." he smirked prepared to battle for him.

Le'Foe smirked. This was just how he secretly planned it. To have either demon fight to their death or until the one could no longer fight against him as he watched teasing and playing with both young masters.

If took a bit longer and Alois wasn't given a high dose of the venom but he was starting to come around realizing what was going on with both butlers fighting.

"Hey, Claude, win this thing so I can go home and eat!" Alois said.

"You bloody idiot, if he wins this you'll be going to his home and be HIS meal." Ciel said to the simpleton. Ciel looked up towards where the butlers were fighting and blushed. They were fighting over him.

Ciel continued to stare at this idiot boy and as he continued to stare Alois began to look more and sexier to him. "Hey, Alois," he said sliding over to him. "You look soo sexy in that shirt. But I would like to see you out of it."

Alois said, "Thought you'd never ask!" Being unnaturally nimble with his fingers, he removed his top and shorts. He jumped the boy, the sound of fat squelching together. Alois was fatter so naturally he got top.

Ciel went to push him off but he was taller and fatter. "How dare you top me? You're an insolent brat. I refuse to be bottom" he was pissed about being bottom, but he felt oddly aroused about being smaller than him. He liked the feeling of being smooshed. 'Perhaps this is how Sebastian feels when im on top of him. Uhnn! Big...you're so heavy." he panted squirming under him.

He had his big thighs on Ceil, he whispered getting real close to his ear, "No, Ceil, I'm already hard and you're here, so let's do the nasty." And then proceeded to butt fuck him.

Ciel was still pissed off and trying to struggle but his body was out weighing his mind as it was betraying him for pleasure. Ciel grasped onto his huge chunky thigh for leverage, as he was entered. His body and Alois' jiggled, and wobbled, making wet smacking sounds as their bodies collided from the sweat of over working their out-of-shape bodies. With what little mind he had left he refused to think of him, but instead a fat Sebastian was fucking him instead, calling out Sebastian's name making both butlers halt mid-blow.

"Well, it looks like the young masters are getting along swimmingly." Claude said to Sebastian emphasizing the last word. "There just like us in a way." He said laughing, crashing into Sebastian. "It's been such a long time what has your master named you? I got Claude Faustus, it's not one bit becoming of my real name back home, and I must say you were better looking back home instead of being all covered by such overly dressed clothing. Same as me." he grinned down at him flicking out his long tongue.

Ciel kept bouncing and jiggling with Alois thinking of Sebastian as he came on the underside of his belly crying out his name and was left panting hard and sweaty being extremely out of shape being as large as he was, not to mention being constricted of more oxygen, but not only his own fat, but by the other fat on top of him.

"I got stuck with a dog's name. My new name is Sebastian Michaelis." he bragged, not really thought since he hated dogs. "What did you used to look like at home? I seem to forget. Ah yes a spider, a spider that I crushed every night underneath me." He said suggesting that Claude had always been a uke smirking up at him.

"Stop thinking about him! Think about me!" he said getting angry. He loved this return to his old self so much. He was a sadistic child before Claude came and sank his fangs into him and made him all apathetic and he was still a sadistic child. He said "Well two can play at that game." He started to cry out Claude's name.

"Only under you mind you, amongst my little pets I topped. You were just a bitch who was really stubborn and wouldn't take bottom. And your name suits you, a dog for the dog of England. You're just too hard to catch to fuck, though i do seem to remember the day i ensnared you into my web.'' He smirked down at Sebastian.

"Why would I think of a brat like you? Sebastian is far better than you, I'd rather be done by a strong muscular demon like him instead of an overly fat child like you." he poked his fat quite hard and meanly. "Why if I was bigger, I'd so be topping and fucking you right now."

"Well, thank you for taking that humiliating position every time we fucked!" Sebastian grinned up at Claude. "But if I recall I saw someone else enter your bedchamber and totally give you a sore bum." he said, grinning up at him.

"That's like the pot calling the kettle black!" he crowed smirking down at him. "But you're not are you!" he laughed that sick psychotic laugh that he had as he continued to butt fuck Ciel.

"I don't know what you're talking about you cocky raven. I have done no such thing with another I prefer to be on top...and having a master makes it difficult that i can't be on top. Oh but you smell like a bottom though when it comes to him. Must be nice, having it done. He's so big and being smooshed by him yes." he maneuvered a knee between his legs.

"What I wouldn't give to be bigger...then I'd be onto-ah! S-Sebastian!" he refused to call out someone else name no matter how good it felt. He wanted Sebastian and not Alois on top.

Claude started to rub and he cried out in anguish. Sebastian looked down. He saw a growing wet spot on Claude's crotch. He smirked up at him. He missed the feel of his body, the calming golden in his hazel eyes, and the way his fingers felt on his skin. And he could bet Claude missed him just as much.

'Well to bad I'm tops.' thought Alois. He reached around Ciel, and twisted his big nipple. "You know something Ciel. You almost remind me of a girl." He started to laugh sadistically low at first than gaining volume. "I'm fucking a girl!"

"'Sebastian…'" he leaned down closer to his ear, tongue licking and his earlobe."Why don't we, after this spend some time and rekindle some old pleasures together? It certainly has been a while yes?" he moved his leg away and move into a different position as he made both of their lengths grind and brush each other between the fabric.

"How dare you call me a a-ah!" he gasped as his sensitive chest was touched. His fat nipples hardened as they were played with poking out. He moaned biting his lips arching his back thrusting his breasts up more for more attention. Sebastian sucking and playing with them so much along with his fleshy boy breasts they grew quite big. Compared to Alois' they were a great deal bigger than his even though Alois was fatter. It seemed Sebastian loved his chest a tad too much, but he wasn't complaining. "S-suck on them...Sebastian...always does…"

He cried out with ecstasy. "I thought you'd never ask 'Claude'." He stopped every word that was coming out of his mouth, kissing him tightly on the lips, and grabbing his crotch. He then began to rub him off. It was Claude's turn to cry out in ecstasy.

"Is that how you got your moobs to be so big?" he asked weighing them on his fingers. He squeezed the tit flesh between his fingers causing Ceil to cry out in pain, pain and pleasure.

"Mnf..!" he chucked as he was quickly kissed eyes closing some as he delved in deeper with his long tongue exploring every part of his mouth wrapping his tongue around Sebastian's tugging on it and teasing. He was a pro at kissing with his tongue and mouth. As Sebastian fondled him he reached between them undoing his zipper to reach in and pull his length out, stroking him with long, slow, but hard tantalizing movements.

"I believe so. Sebastian can hardly keep his hands off them and is always touching them, he tends to feed me a lot of milk. I swear they have gotten so much bigger since the increase of milk, but that might be my imagination, or Sebastian wielding them to grow with his demonic powers, but there so embarrassingly big...i kind of like it." He continued to moan and inch as they were fondled by his none to kind hands.

Sebastian got behind Claude and fondled his chest. He hadn't had sex with someone this good since, well, since the last time he was with Claude. He brought his face around to face him and kissing him deeply, he plunged his already erect cock into his ass.

He laughed that psychotic laugh that he had. "I guess you really are a girl after all eh Ciel? Hmm well I still have some of my masculinity left even with these." He held up his boy breast, his magnificent man mamories and licked them. They tasted so good! He did the same with Ciel's.

Claude only winced a little as Sebastian let himself in and with one quick motion he was buried to the hilt. With his daily stretching from his master, it was easy for him to slip in, however, Sebastian was far bigger than Alois due to him being a demon, not to mention a fully developed 'adult' in human standards. "A-AH! Sebastian...I forgot how big you used to be. Nmf, it certainly has been a long time, give me a minute, my master hardly satisfies me with his puny underdeveloped size." he panted a bit feeling him around inside before nodding for him to continue.

"What do you mean? You have as much as I do, just because you're bigger. You still have fat boy breasts! There is not one ounce of masculinity in you what so ever!" he growled. Ciel found himself blushing as he watched Alois play and lick his own. He didn't dare do such a thing to his own. He still had some doubts deep down in his body about all this. He would fondle them a little and heft them in his hands but never would he do something as indecent as lick them. All thoughts were lost tough as Alois went to sucking his boy tit flesh. "Uhn!" he moaned out thrusting his chest up.

He continued to butt fuck him. He was pleased with Claude and his improvement in this area. "Hey, Claude! You're deeper then when we dated, aren't you? Why is that?" he knew why he was he just wanted the satisfaction of getting him to say it.

He continued to suckle at them biting and nipping them occasionally. When he was done he bucked his hips about to explode on Ceil. He held it in. He asked Ciel "Do you want to cum together?"

Claude groaned. "Really? You just feel it because you're the one doing the fucking and your quite big." he wrapped his legs around Sebastian's waist pulling him closer. "And perhaps, my master has helped only a tiny bit, but your much bigger and better satisfying." he smirked sticking out his tongue as flicking at Sebastian's nose.

Ciel whimpered a little but as he stopped. As he pulled away his nipples were left shining, not to mention sensitive, red, and abused from the attention. It made him shiver as he felt the cold air on them. "L-lets rub and grind together, smooshing them against our bellies, and cum on them together." he couldn't believe he was suggesting this but he was to inebriated by the experience to think straight.

"Oh I am, am I? Your master seems like the bigger one here." He said smirking, looking down at Alois, joking in his way. Claude hated that about him. He always seemed to make everything into a joke. Even while they were dating he always had that smile on. He hated that! Perhaps it was what made him be so cold to his young master.

"Alright." He said, a bit surprised that Ciel knew those words. He shrugged his shoulders and turned around getting into the perfect position. He began rubbing his genitals on Ceils faster and faster. He smooshed his big belly against Ceils.

"It's more like he's thicker because he's so fat. You, however, are longer than he, or did you forget that fact? Perhaps if you were to put on weight not only would you dominate in length, but in girth also." he looked over. "Shouldn't you be worried about your master, he's been screaming your name while my master does naughty things to him. I hope he's not a virgin because I'd be pretty pissed off if someone was taking my master first and not me." Claude really wouldn't but he was enjoying the young master play as he glanced over.

Ciel smooshed his belly and length against Alois' own bigger belly. Feeling such hardness against something so big and smooshy was bringing him closer to cumming. He slid up farther wanting more friction as his length accidentally slipped into the others bigger, deeper, belly button. It felt tight and wet some inside as they were sweating profoundly.

"Maybe I can. Maybe I can feast on his soul for quite a while. That's what you're planning on doing why your fattening up your young master am I mistaken?" He said smirking down at Claude continuing to butt fuck him.

It felt weird as Ciel was moving underneath Alois and his cock accidently found his cavernous belly button. Being more experienced in the game that they call fucking he smooshed his bigger belly into Ceils own. He said "Stop! I've never had anyone cum in my belly button before. Should be interesting."

"His soul tastes disgusting. You know very well if they want us their souls taste disgusting. You master is quite different from mine, he cares for you but he still holds feelings against you. Just by smelling him he's such a delicacy. I'm just...how you say, 'sugar coating' his soul, before i eat him. If anything, your master would put weight on you. Not only is he delicious but so much bigger. You have certainly sugar coated him, and he would defiantly make you fat. I doubt my master would put anything on you. Besides, I'm starving, so I'll eat any soul at the moment." He stated.

Ciel hardly listened as he grabbed his fat shoulders smooshing into him his weight pushing against him greatly as he proceeded to invade his belly button fucking him. He blushed moaning as it made squelching sounds. It was hard work, plunging into his belly button with so much of his belly in the way. "Uhnn...I need to get bigger." he moaned out.

"That's where you and I differ greatly. Where you are one of those lesser demons," he said proudly "I'm probably up there with Satan." He crowed he felt so good. He had something Claude could never, in his long demon life, have.

Alois was right. It WAS an interesting experience! He moaned and kissed his belly. Ceil started to buck his hips, every movement reverberating on his belly. He knew Ceil couldn't hold out much longer. He was young and inexperienced. He nodded his head like he was saying "Let go. I'm ready." Ciel came in his belly button, and Alois, too up and down his ass. It felt GREAT! His fat body was racked with orgasms.

Claude look to the side. "I already knew that, so it would only be right that you even get delicious things to eat." He wasn't feeling so eager anymore, not to mention into it as he discussed status. He was still powerful and high up, but it was quite obvious to him even from before that Sebastian was far greater revered back home. Back home, he heard a few rumors about hell that Sebastian was one of many illegitimate children of their great lord Satan. But they was no way to prove it since the man had many women to bed. He was still hard his body betraying his mind so he took to faking it the rest of the way till he came. Demon are sexual beings, things like love are undesired and disgusting. But perhaps going to the human world many times one starts to yearn for it. But he knew from the start it was probably sexual with Sebastian, yet he couldn't stop going to the higher demon, wanting to please him.

After cumming into his belly he pulled out as it dribbled out some but most of it was stuck inside the deep cavern of his belly button. He flopped back panting belly and chest rising and falling greatly as he jiggled. As he laid back riding out the waves his belly gave out a loud cry for food. All that 'exercise' made him hungry.

Sebastian remembered the first time he met Claude. They were at a party for a mutual friend. He was chatting with some friends of his when he saw him. His breath hitched in his throat.

His stomach gave an audible growl. "Hey, you hungry?" Alois asked. "Then I got something you're going to love." And he stuck his cock down Ciel's throat. "Yeah you like that don't you? You little slut." He asked sadistically choking the boy. Ciel gagged.

Claude was a few years younger that Sebastian, he also smiled a lot and laughed some and had more emotions back then before he got with Sebastian. Despite being of lower class he still held himself with pride. He was also quite looking in his getup. Claude was very well toned, and with each movement his muscles flexed, though the tight clothing as he wore tight leather pants with thigh high boots and a under bust male corset with spider webs on it, tied at the back with his own thick webbing. With the tightness it accentuated his curved more as he wore gold arm bangles. He was sipping wine and laughing with friends.

Ciel nodded as he was about to say something as a fat cock was shoved into his mouth. He choked but couldn't force him off with his weight as he was forced to suck him off. He clawed at his belly trying to get the bigger boy off him but it was difficult. "Nmf

He was wearing a black tuxedo made to look like a crows wings. He was also wearing his hair back into a ponytail. He came up to Claude. He said "Hello my names, well demons don't have to have names, but you can call me Bass. Especially tonight when you are screaming my name." He said in his sexy voice.

"Yes!" Alois screamed. "Oh Ciel, you suck so well." He was sitting on his chest smiling down at the boy.

He turned around and stared for a little. The demon before him was quite handsome, and he felt a stirring in his loins. "So your that confident for you to bring me to bed?" he smirked laughing some as he downed the rest of his glass. He thought for a moment before putting the empty glass down. "Why not, I haven't had a good fuck in a while. You can call me Driden. Shall we ditch this party? Your place or mine?" he placed a hand on his hip.

Ciel was being crushed and could barely breathe. With a trembling hand he reached between his fat thighs to grab at his balls squeezing them none to kindly in hopes of getting the fatter boy off of him.

"I'm not to picky Driden so I guess it's your choice." He wanted a good fuck. The women he'd been with had been drab and boring. He needed a change of pace. "All the girls I have taken to bed with me have all been completely satisfied." He said grinning at Driden. He hadn't done this before taken a lover that was under him. Should be fun!

"Ohh, Ciel! That feels so good! Yeah, don't stop! I'm almost there." he said reaching ecstasy.

"Well, I tend to be, but why not. Come." he grabbed his hand leaning him out and away from the party bringing him to his place. His place of hell was quite dark and very solitude away from everyone else. His home was basically a cave with a few luxuries. He led him to his room as there were hanging webs in his room. From the dim light of the candles the webs glissing in the light making for a erotic atmosphere at least to himself … "Don't mind my babies crawling around." he sat on the bed waiting.

Ciel continued to struggled till he felt him cum in his mouth and straight into his belly. Only then did he find the strength to get him off as Alois was spent and he turned over coughing and gasping for air. "You're sick...Sebastian! Help me! I want to go home now!" he ordered but it seemed he was to busy with the other butler.

He grinned at the other on the bed. "So this is how the other side of hell lives huh? It's really, um, interesting." He said sitting down, taking his clothes off doing a striptease for Driden.

Driden tore off his corset and the tight leather pants and said, "First, you insult my home then you take so long to undress. Your quite rude don't you think Bass?"

"You're quite naive, aren't you Ciel, to think that your butler can hear you?" he said laughing at the smaller boy. He brought Ciel's tit flesh up and licked it. "What's the matter Ciel? You want some?"

"I like to live in solitude and darkness. I'm sorry if you don't find my home as great as yours might be. Next time we'll go to your place then, and I won't invite you to my home anymore. And hurry up, you were so eager to jump in bed and now you're taking your time, really?' he crawled on all fours on the bed and sat waiting. He liked the show but Bass was still going to slow for his liking.

"Sebastian is supposed to do my every bidding! He has to follow my orders!" he was very pissed off. "I don't want...ah!" he was cut short as fat chest was licked. "I don't want anything from you! I want to go home and be fed chocolate cake and I need to get bigger!" he hollered louder trying to grab his attention.

'Oh, this is fun! I think I'll enjoy Drider's company a lot more than those sluts I usually bed down with.' He though grinning his full demon grin, taking off his tie.

He heard a guttural moan from Sebastian signaling the end of it, and said, "Oh shit! I'm going to be in so much trouble!" He was still sucking on Ciel's nipple when he came.

Claude came just a little after Sebastian, but as soon as it started it was over quick. He had wanted to say something but the moment he was done Sebastian pulled out as he winced and was cast aside to tend to his fat master leaving him on his own to recover from his own pleasure before tending to his master... He wasn't hurt however, he had gotten used to it over the years. It never bothered him to not receive anything back.

"Y-you sure are...Sebastian will not be happy with you" he smirked as he was soon going to get what was coming to him. "And there will be nothing your butler can do about it. Sebastian is superior."

He picked up Alois by his head making him cry out in pain. He got a little pleasure out of this act. "You … have … taken … something … precious … from … me…" He said whipping the boys head around to face him. "Something … I'll … never … get … the … chance … to … do … now." He was fuming as he explained. "You … have … taken … the … young … masters … virginity!" Alois whimpered.

"I'm … sorry?" he asked more than said. "Please don't kill me! I'll do anything!" He pleaded with Sebastian.

"Anything, eh?" he laughed. "Nothing can save your sorry soul now!"

Claude fixed himself and quickly came up behind Sebastian a knife to his neck. "I'm sorry but I can't allow you to hurt my master. No matter what the stupid fool has done and you should have taken him in the first place." he spoke. "I'm starving and be that as it may he is my meal." he pressed the knife closer to his neck as it touched his skin, making blood trickle down.

"It's about time Sebastian...hurry up! I'm hungry and I don't feel good, not to mention I feel so disgusting and violated." He didn't like to beg but he was distraught in more ways than one over his experience. He wanted to go home and go to bed and thoroughly clean himself.

He felt the stinging coldness of a blade pressed against his skin. "Yes, MY young master." As he brought his hands up to Claude face he also brought his foot up to his naked testicles. He hit the balls hard causing Claude to drop the knife. "Don't worry, Drider, I'll be sure to save you the leftovers." He said squeezing the boys head even tighter.

Claude dropped his knife clutching himself as he was kicked quite hard. It also pissed him off. No man would do that do another man know very well how much it hurt. Then again, neither were truly men, to follow unwritten rules, but still.

As they fought and fucked all four of them had forgotten that the large fat tentacle demon was still in the room watching as he got off at the scene. He was panting but quickly snapped out of it as one of the young lords was about to be killed and intervened. "Now, now little demon, you shall not be taking his poor life and neither will you be getting your young lord back for they are both mine to eat and fuck." he smirked pulling him away from Alois as he captured all four of them in his clutches. "Not to mention my young demons that I will devour you as well and add your power to mine."

"No fair! I'm supposed to eat Alois!" Whined Claude still painful down around his tenders.

"You would dare call your young master by his first name? Perhaps you are cruder than I remember." Said Sebastian acting all high and mighty.

"It doesn't really matter if I get into trouble, now, does it Bass?" Claude angrily growled out, giving up hope. "Oh Hell if we go down we might as well go down fighting..." He said looking over towards Bass.

"Sebastian!" he cried out. He felt himself being drained of energy. He was thoroughly tired of being man handled in more ways than one. "Hurry up and kill this demon so we can go home...im so tired of this...hurry up. Forget about the butler and the brat, I am first priority tend to me!" he was quite desperate at this point. "Let them fend on their own."

Claude didn't wait for his master to give him the order as he pulled a web between his fingers, thin but strong as steel and cut through the thick fat tentacle as he was dropped. Le'Foe was pissed and howled in pain as his appendage was cut clean off. It gushed out blood as he curled it under himself. He took the liberty of releasing Sebastian and his master Along with Alois. "Let's finish this and be done with it, what do you say Bass? For once we work together and part ways and put the past behind us?"

"Couldn't agree with you more Drider." He said showing his growing fangs. He growled up at Lord Le'Foe. As Claude went around him cutting off his tentacles, he growled again and turned into a crow. He kept Le'Foe busy as Claude cut them off.

Claude gasped as he was hit quit hard enough for saliva to come out his mouth as he collided with a wall across the room before sticking and dropping with a thud. He pushed up his glasses as he got up growling. He proceeded to spin a thick steel web and began flitting and skittering around his massive body tying him up, quite tights as the web was thin yet strong making his body bleed against the restraints. "Tug on this Le'Foe and you'll be severed to shreds." he threatened.

He tugged on the tight spiders webbing Claude so eloquently tied him up with. They hurt but Le'Foe knew that if he wanted to return to Hell, to his home, he would have to endure some level of pain. He was all scratched up by the time he got lose. He said "You idiots! You thought that would hold me? Me, the bastard son of Satan?"

"Please...like we would believe you. He has so many sons and daughters to illegitimate females that there is no proof. He can barely remember who he bedded last." he continued to talk to him asking question in hopes that Sebastian could get close and off his head.

He thought about what Drider had said. He remembered back in the day. His mother, whom he would destroy and devour one day, had said something to him about his father. What he didn't know. She tasted delicious, her face sunken in like that. He didn't know that he could do that. He just woke up one morning and decided to kill her and eat her.

"Well, have you got proof? After the 10 illegitimate children it's hard to tell. No to mention ever demon back home all wanted to declare themselves his kin. That, and half the women he beds with want to have his child on perpous to be higher up in status." he crossed his arms and leapt up onto his belly walking up his frame.

"Shut it, Drider!" He growled. "I'm trying to remember!" He said swiping his legs. He got favor with Lord Satan after he ate that whore. He remembered him saying "You are my son."

Claude dogged and leapt for his neck feeling the thick vein in his jugular. He elongated his fangs as he was stockpiled with deadly venom. He sunk his fangs deep into his neck as poison was injected into his blood stream, not to mention swallowing back some of his blood as it seemed out of his main artery.

"Now that some of my blood has entered you, you will start to feel hungrier and hungrier. I'll never die." Lord Le'Foe stated as he died. He crowed as he died the same way that he lived.

Claude pulled away from his fat neck spitting out the blood and extra venom. Claude reached out and pulled his soul from his body and squished it in his hands as it exploded in his hand. "Thanks for your help Bass...bastard..." he leapt down the fat form as he turned to stone as crumbled, the warehouse faded away to the middle of the woods the children left squirming and hungry.

He had swallowed a little bit of blood but he had done it! Bass said "Aw! Now we'll never know if he was the illegitimate son of Satan." He smirked in that way that he had.

"You really think he was the son of Satan? You are even more stupid now then you were back then. Now if you'll excuse me I am taking my boy down to Hell to feast on his soul. I'm hungrier now and I could use a big feast." Drider said grabbing Alois.

"Do you really think I care if he was his son or not? Oh...for the record, Bass. Im just curious, but I think I know the answer. You and I were just fuck partners yes, and the whole dating thing was just a front right?" he picked up his fat frightened master. He had a feeling it was deep down.

Ciel crawled out and spotted Sebastian. "Sebastian, take me home." was all he said as he lifted his arms wanting to be picked up.

"I don't really need to answer that. You're smart enough to figure that out!" he said leaping to his young master. But in reality it killed him to watch him with his young master, more or less happy thought he never smiled. "I bid you ado." He said picking his young master up in a wedding style carry and leaping through the woods. "Let's get you home young master and I will bathe you, dress you, and put you to bed." He whispered hugging Ciel.

"I'll have to punish you Claude. Now how should I do it?" Alois asked.

"You will not punish me, Alois. I will punish you!" he said growing fangs and spider legs. "You have been very naughty to me and those who work under me." Full on dryder now he walked down to hell never to return to the human world again.

"Sebastian..." he looked away, "You don't have to pretend anymore. You're obviously still furious, you can go if you like. I doubt you would really desire my disgusting form now...that and you probably don't want my soul anymore. I can walk home here from now. It will probably do me some good to start losing weight. Go home and alert Scotland Yard that the children have been found. And if you want, you can go home now."

"Young lord," He said bending down, "I will always desire you. Now, and especially when I take your soul."


End file.
